Silent
by Lovefremione
Summary: Harry younger brother of BWL, Potter's Alive, Abuse from the Dursleys Draco best friend. Evan ends the war and Harry is sent to Forks,WA to 'stay out of the way'. Slash HP/Edward, SB/RL, others undecided... Mentions of Child Abuse and Rape
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"When baby here?" Little Evan asked his mother.

"Pretty soon sweetheart," Lily knelt down in front of her one and a half year old; Harry was due any day now.

OooooO

Harry James Potter was born three days later on October 18th, in the house at Godrics Hollow. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were named as godparents.

Twelve days later on October 31st, Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, stormed their home, their secret given up by Peter Pettigrew. James told his wife to get the kids and get out; Lily had enough time to grab a sleeping Evan waking him up and run for Harry's room. Voldemort had already knocked James out and was heading for the nursery. Lily put Evan down in the crib next to Harry and turned to face the evil sadistic wizard.

"Get out of the way you silly girl," Voldemort snarled, "I don't want to kill you, just little Evan Potter."

Lily raised her wand, "No."

Voldemort sneered and before Lily had the time to react he had blasted her into the wall away from the crib. Voldemort ambled over to the crib and looked at the two children within. "Well, well…" The Dark Lord raised his wand and took aim at Evan, he uttered the killing curse and a bright green light left his wand, when the spell was about to hit Evan, little Harry's magic swelled up and around him funneling into Evan. The extra magic, the boost given to him by his brother combined with his own magic swirled up around Evan Potter and rebounded the curse directly at the evil wizard. Lord Voldemort give one unearthly scream before his soul was ripped from his body.

Lily woke up in time to see the curse rebound from Evan and hit the tall wizard, she saw his soul leave his body and flee into the night and his body disintegrate.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered before passing out.

Five years later…

"Mum," seven year old Evan whined to his mother, "When are we leaving for Uncle Siri's and Remy's place?"

Lily frowned, "What dear? It's not Sunday."

Evan rolled his eyes, "Duh Mum, Uncle Siri invited us all over at one o'clock, you and Dad said yes!"

"Your father is at work sweetie."

Evan rolled his eyes, "But its October 18th."

"I know that honey; well… let's go I guess."

Lily gathered Evan's hand into her own still thinking hard about what was supposedly happening today that was so important that Sirius and Remus wanted them to come over.

"Mum," Evan yelled, "what about Harry?"

"Oh Merlin," Lily blushed ashamed. Harry was always so quiet that she sometimes forgot he was even around. She wandered upstairs still holding Evan's hand and found her youngest silently playing blocks with the house elf. "Harry," the red haired woman called, "Come on sweetheart, we're going to Uncle Siri's and Remy's."

Harry looked up from his blocks and smiled sweetly. He was a small boy, smaller than Evan had been at five. He took after Lily like that, she had been small most of her life too. "Ok Mummy," Harry stood and thanked the elf for playing with him and grabbed his mothers other hand.

Lily flooed with her two children held close and swept out into the dark parlor of Grimmauld Place. "Hello," she called.

Before they could go searching for the houses inhabitants, the lights blazed on and several children and adults sprang up, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Lily's eyes widened dramatically, she had forgotten Harry's birthday.

Harry grinned widely and clapped happily. "Thank you," he yelled out. The little raven haired boy ran forward into his godfather's arms and kissed them both soundly before he ran around hugging everyone else. Grandpa Albus and Grandma Poppy got kisses as well as hugs. Even the stoic potions master got a big wet kiss.

"So…" Sirius yelled jumping up and down like it was his birthday instead of Harry's, "When can we open presents?"

Remus smacked him in the back of the head, "After games and cake you silly animagus." This caused the room's occupants to all laugh, especially when Sirius began to pout.

Harry saw his godfather stick his lower lip and pout, so he ran over and into the man's arms. "Don't worry Uncle Siri; you can help me open presents after we eat Mrs. Weasley's cake."

Sirius grinned down at the little boy and kissed him soundly, "Let's say we play a game then?" When Harry eagerly nodded and the wizard called the children, which included all of the Weasley's, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, and Blaise Zabini, over and into the back yard.

The other adults all gathered by the refreshment table and started small conversations with each other, "Where is Potter Sr." Severus drawled.

Lily's jaw tightened minutely, "He was unfortunately unable to get the day off," she replied stiffly.

Alastor Moody who was standing behind her speaking with Albus and Minerva overheard this and raised an eyebrow, he was after all James' boss.

"Really," Lucius Malfoy drawled, "that's too bad."

Lily nodded and turned to speak with Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other and Lucius nodded over to Alastor, Severus quirked an eyebrow in understanding.

The party continued on, no one making a scene or inquiring about the whereabouts of James again, and after a cake made by Molly Weasley that everyone praised the woman for, Harry and Sirius tore into his presents. Harry pretended not to notice that he didn't get anything from his mum and dad, and kept a great big smile on his face the rest of the evening.

"Well sweet boy," Remus knelt down in front of the now five year old, "Did you like your birthday party?"

Harry hugged his godfather tightly, "Thank you Uncle Remy," and the round of hugs went on again ending with Harry's best friend five year old Draco. "Thank you all, I had a great time."

The Potter's flooed home and Lily sent the boys upstairs to play while she fire called James. James came home an hour later with several birthday gifts, and the family spent some time together.

Four years later…

Lily, James, and Harry where on Platform 9 and ¾ saying goodbye to Evan; he was starting his first year at Hogwarts and Harry was devastated that his older brother would be leaving him. Evan was the only one that played with him besides the house elves. His mummy and daddy were so busy because of the evil wizard and forgot about him sometimes. Harry understood, Evan was very important, he had defeated the evil man once, but the evil man could come back at anytime, so daddy and mummy spent a lot of time talking with their eldest about that. Despite everything, Harry knew his mummy and daddy loved him, but he was going to be so lonely without his brother.

"No crying," Evan wiped the tears from his little brothers face, "Mum and Dad got me an owl, so I will owl you every day, ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Fred and George had a great idea, how about I send you a Hogwarts toilet seat?"

Harry finally laughed and hugged his brother tightly. "Make sure it's a clean one!"

Evan squeezed Harry and leapt onto the train before it could take off without him, he stuck his head out of a window along with his two best friends Fred and George and waved until Harry couldn't see them anymore.

Lily held out her hand for Harry's and squeezed it gently. "He'll be home for Christmas sweetie, and you can write to him every day, ok?"

Harry nodded tearing up again. James picked him up like he was still a toddler, "Let's go home and write your big brother a letter."

Harry hung on to his dad and the three Potter's left for home.

OooooO

This year was one of the better ones for Harry despite his brother being gone. His mum and dad spent a lot of time with him, and Evan kept his promise to write every day. Christmas was a fun family affair, his Uncle Remy and Siri coming over for the holiday like usual. But then towards the end of the school year, something bad happened at the school. One of Evan's teachers attacked him and tried to force him to get the Philosopher's Stone for him; they found out that the evil wizard had been possessing him. Evan was fortunately able to keep the man from getting the stone that would have allowed Voldemort to come back, but he had gotten hurt in the process, along with his best friends the Weasley twins. It was after that, that Harry's dad and mum insisted that Evan needed to begin learning as much as possible. Needless to say, things went back to usual, Harry in the back ground, almost as if he didn't exist.

In Evan's second year, things got even worse, something called the 'Chamber of Secret's' had been opened, and somehow students were being petrified. Lily and James decided that they needed to be at the school with Evan, and unfortunately Sirius and Remus went with them, Harry was placed with his mum's sister. Aunt Petunia wasn't all _that_ bad, she tended to ignore him, but his cousin Dudley was mean. Harry was a lot smaller than him, again his mum's delicate bone structure, Dudley called him a sissy, a girl, and many other derogatory terms that Harry didn't understand. His cousin and his cousin's friends spent most of their time 'Harry Hunting', and unfortunately neither his aunt of uncle stopped them. His Uncle Vernon was almost as bad as Dudley. The man made Harry cook and clean, and only allowed him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs; he also wasn't averse to hitting Harry if he didn't do something to Vernon's liking.

Harry soon became a battered ten year old boy, and to top it off, nobody wrote to him, nobody checked on him. Christmas came and went and Harry spent the day locked in the cupboard, alone and heartbroken. The summer came and still no one showed up to get him. Harry wondered if he had been well and truly forgotten. It was towards the end of July when his Grandpa Albus finally showed up.

"Grandpa," Harry shouted and took off running leaping into the man's arms.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I thought that you were with the Malfoy's, or I would have come for you sooner."

"Evan?"

"Your brother is ok. We figured out what was happening just in time." Albus closed his eyes and hugged the boy tightly, but let go quickly when Harry grunted in pain. "What's wrong?"

Harry hung his head and tried not to meet the old wizards eyes, "I, I just got into a fight with Dudley, that's all."

"I see," Albus said. He could see the bruises up and down Harry's arms, and finger prints around his neck. "Well, let's get your things," he gestured for Harry to lead the way.

Harry walked into the small house and to the cupboard under the stairs, Albus tried to hold back his gasp of dismay when he saw the small cot with no blanket or pillow in the tiny room. Harry grabbed his little bag and closed the door.

"I'm ready," he said brightly.

Albus smiled at the resilient boy and holding him tightly apparated directly to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry," Evan yelled running to his little brother and scooping the much smaller boy into his arms and twirling him around. "Gosh I missed you little brother."

Harry cried and hung on tightly. "Missed you too."

"Harry," Albus called, "Grandma Poppy is here and would like to see you too," he met the boys gaze significantly. Harry nodded and walked over to the woman and followed her out of the room.

Lily and James had barely acknowledged the return of their youngest; they were busy going over training plans for Evan.

About twenty minutes later, Poppy and Harry wandered back into the room; Harry was walking much more comfortably, and met Remus and Sirius in the kitchen.

"Uncle Remy, Uncle Siri," Harry ran over and leapt into the animagus' arms and wrapped his legs around his godfathers waist.

Sirius hugged the small boy tightly, as Remus hugged him from behind, we missed you cub."

"Missed you guys too," Harry smiled.

Harry clambered out of his godfathers arms and walked over to the table where his parents sat, "Mum, Dad," he said timidly.

Lily looked up, "Oh hi Harry dear, how are you," the woman made no move to get up and even hug him.

Harry frowned and turned to his father, "Dad?"

"Harry, good to see you," the man said distractedly.

Harry stood there for a few minutes awkwardly not knowing what to do, Sirius came to the rescue and tugged the small ten year old away and into the parlor, "Grandpa Albus has some good news for you cub, want to hear it?"

Harry nodded and followed the two men, when he got to the parlor it was to find Albus and Poppy playing chess while Evan watched. "Did you see mum and dad?"

Harry nodded silently quickly looking away so as not to meet his brothers eyes. "Grandpa, Uncle Siri says you have some good news for me?"

Albus smiled blue eyes twinkling, "Well yes Harry I do. You know that unless you have turned eleven by September 1st you can't go to Hogwarts until the following year?"

When Harry nodded gloomily, Albus smiled even wider, "Well… I have spoken with young Draco's father, and he went to the governors, and…" the old wizard said drawing it out, "you are going to be admitted this year!"

"What?" Harry screeched. "I get to go this year? I can be with Draco, Blaise, and Neville?"

Sirius, Remus, Albus, Poppy, and Evan all beamed happily at the excited ten year old.

"Yay," Harry yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"Tomorrow kiddo, we are going to Diagon Alley to get yours and Evans stuff for the new school term, and if I'm not mistaken there will be certain blond best friend there as well," Remus put in.

Harry jumped up and down and ran around hugging everyone for a good twenty minutes before he finally settled down.

Albus was happy to see that whatever had happened while he had been left at the Dursley's seemed to not be affecting him, well not right now at least.

OooooO

Harry's first year at Hogwarts started out well enough, he was sorted into Slytherin with his best friend Draco, the hat had said something about fitting in well, masks or some such talk. Ron Weasley was somewhat of a prat, but Harry was used to that. Ron worshipped Harry's older brother and never had much time for Harry even if they were close to the same age. Draco, Harry, and the rest of their friends had met a few new people on the Hogwarts Express, a couple of muggleborns named Hermione Granger, and Dean Thomas. Draco was fascinated with all the non-magical things that they talked about, and Dean's obsession with a muggle sport called foot ball. It didn't sound as fun as quidditch, but still sounded interesting.

The sorting had gone well and when Harry's name had been called, his brother had stood up and shouted and cheered for him. When he was sorted into Slytherin Evan had given him a huge grin and a thumbs up. Draco and Harry while at school were inseparable. The two soon began to rival the Weasley twins on pranks, and a prank war broke out. Albus just smiled indulgently, he had a super soft spot for Harry. The soon to be eleven year old was a lot smaller than all his year mates, just like his mother had been, and had a pair of mischievous sparkling green eyes. Harry always had a smile for everyone, and had this habit of hugging those people he loved. He even hugged Severus Snape, almost ruining the man's reputation, but just like everyone else, Harry had Severus wrapped around his tiny finger.

Draco spent a lot of time trying to get Harry to talk about the time spent with the muggles, but soon learned not to bring them up. Harry shut down completely and wouldn't talk for hours, so Draco just let it go. The problems started around midyear, just before the Christmas holidays. Peter Pettigrew, the man who had sold out the Potter's to Lord Voldemort, and a few other known Death Eaters, escaped from prison. It seems that Peter had been heard raving about Evan Potter, so the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, in a misguided attempt to protect the boy-who-lived sent dementor's to Hogwarts. Evan reacted rather badly to them, so Albus spent a lot of time teaching the thirteen year old the Patronus charm to ward them off.

The worst had happened at the end of the year when Evan and Harry who had been taking a walk by the lake, where cornered by Pettigrew and forced by wand point into the shrieking shack. Evan had remained brave and defended his little brother. Pettigrew spent a lot of time raving and taunting the boys. Enough time that both boys had been missed. The twins dug out Evan's map of Hogwarts, the original marauders map, and located them being walked to whomping willow. They alerted the headmaster, who fire called James, Sirius, and Moody.

Evan was trying to keep the lunatic talking. He knew the twins would miss him soon and check the map. Hopefully they would go right to Grandpa Albus. "How about I stay with you, and you let Harry go?"

Pettigrew laughed shrilly, "Not that crazy itty Potter," the mad man cackled.

Harry stood silently trying not to draw attention to himself, he inched over closer to his brother, keeping his movements slow and minute. He eventually made it close enough to grab Evan's hand. Harry gathered his core and funneled it into his brother, "Now Evan," he whispered.

Evan looked down at his brother surprised, but gathered the magic, much more than he was used to, adrenaline maybe, just like Grandpa Albus had taught him, and pointing one hand at Pettigrew yelled, "Stupefy!"

The man flew against the wall unconscious, and Evan had just enough time to catch Harry before he hit the ground. Evan picked up his little brother and started down the passage way, he wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that Harry had done something.

James, and Sirius came barreling down the passage meeting up with Evan. Sirius carefully took his youngest godson and hugged the unconscious boy tightly. James was down hugging Evan tightly as well.

"What happened? Are you ok? Did he do something to Harry?" James demanded all in one breath.

"Pettigrew cornered us by the lake and took our wands, I wandlessly stupefied him. I'm ok, but I don't know what's wrong with Harry, Pettigrew didn't do anything to him that I saw, he just collapsed after."

Sirius was already running back to the school Harry in his arms, while James led his other son. When Sirius reached the hospital wing, he fire called Albus and sent the two older men to the shack were a stupefied Pettigrew still was and then anxiously called Remus and Lily to come to the school.

Sirius was still waiting when Remus showed up. "What happened?"

"Evan's not sure, he didn't see that rat hit our cub with anything, he said that Harry just collapsed."

Poppy had been running a wand over Harry for the last fifteen minutes before finally stopping.

"Well," Remus demanded, "what is it?"

"He's magically drained. His core is completely empty."

Sirius' eyes widened, "Is he, is he a squib now?"

Poppy laughed, "No of course not. He's just has to wait for his core to fill again. It will take a couple of weeks to fill completely, and for the next couple of days he won't be able to do anything."

"How could this happen?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Many things could trigger this, though I know he has better control. Don't worry," Poppy told her two former students patting them on the back, "he'll be good as new soon. Now, where are James and Lily?"

Sirius and Remus looked around just now noticing that the elder Potter's were nowhere in sight, Sirius frowned. "I guess, I guess they're up in Albus' office, with Evan?"

Remus frowned as well. He had always been more vocal about James and Lily focusing on Evan so much. "They should be down here."

Poppy smiled gently at the two concerned godfathers, "He's asleep; why don't you go join the congregation in Albus' office."

Sirius and Remus each kissed Harry's forehead and left the hospital wing for the headmaster's office.

James and Moody where having an intense conversation while Evan sat anxiously on the couch with Albus and his mother.

Evan jumped up as soon as Sirius and Remus walked in the room, "Where's Harry, is he ok?"

Sirius hugged the young teen, "Poppy said he's fine. Magically exhausted."

Albus blinked deep in thought. That would explain something that Evan had said.

"Poppy said his core was drained?"

"Yes,"

"Ah,"

"What," Evan demanded, "what does that mean?"

"He's fine," Remus soothed Evan, "he'll just be muggle like for a few weeks. Good as new well before the next school term."

Lily and James were still conversing with Moody when Lily overheard the last part. "Who is going to be muggle like?"

Evan turned to his mother, "Were you not listening when I told you Uncle Siri took Harry to the hospital wing?"

James said he was fine sweetie, just unconscious."

Evan grit his teeth and stormed out of the office and went to the hospital wing to sit with his brother. On his way there he found Draco who was looking for his best friend. "He's in the hospital wing; we had a run in with Pettigrew."

Draco followed along to see how Harry was doing for himself. The two spent the night in beds around Harry, wanting to be there when he woke up."

OooooO

"Your youngest child is unconscious in the hospital wing," Remus yelled at James and Lily, "you had no idea what was wrong. You should have been down there with him, not up here strategizing."

"Now Remus," James tried to placate the irate werewolf, "We knew Poppy would call us if something was seriously wrong."

"That's not the point James," Sirius bit out.

"I don't understand why you two are getting all worked up," Lily finally stepped in. "Harry is fine. We need to be worrying about the other escapee's from Azkaban. Evan is going to be needing training again this summer."

"And Harry?"

"Will go to Petunia's like last year. I'm sure they won't mind having Harry back."

"Lily," Albus jumped in, "I really don't think that's a good idea. I told you-"

Lily waved her hands, "I talked to Petunia; the boys just fought like all kids do. She said the cupboard was just a storage area, that bed is just stored there and taken out when Dudley has friends over for the night."

Albus shook his head. Unfortunately if Lily was insistent, there was nothing he could do; Lily was the boy's mother after all.

The end of term feast was not as exciting as Harry thought it would be. For one he was exhausted, and secondly, he had found out that he would be returning to Privet Drive. His parents hadn't come to visit him at all while he had been in the hospital wing, and Grandpa Albus had told him that they refused to listen when he tried to explain about Harry funneling his power to his brother. Harry had just shrugged at that, he didn't think that they would actually listen to something like that. After all, Evan was the boy who lived, and Harry was nobody.

OooooO

The first few weeks at Privet Drive were not too bad; Grandpa Albus had had a lengthy conversation with the Dursley's regarding their treatment of Harry. For the first time since he had come to Privet Drive, Harry had a bedroom. But alas, the good times were not to last. Seems Uncle Vernon didn't like owls, and when Harry kept getting letters from Evan, Draco, Grandpa Albus, and his godfathers, Vernon went off the deep end. One Saturday after Harry had returned from the market with the shopping it was to find bars over his bedroom window, bars with nice three foot pikes so an owl couldn't even get close enough for Harry to slip an arm through to get a letter. Uncle Vernon had also put multiple locks and chains on the bedroom door and cut a cat flap into the bottom.

After Harry fixed dinner that night, Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, dragged him upstairs and threw him into the small bedroom. Harry lay there stunned listening to the locks tumble close and the chains rattle as Vernon drew them across the door. Harry spent the next six weeks only leaving his prison when it was time to cook, and for a midday bathroom break. Harry was small before, but by the end of the summer his was severely underweight and malnourished. The day before his Uncle Sirius was to come and get him, Vernon unlocked Harry's door and stepped into the room.

"Now you listen up _freak_ and you listen well. You will not tell any of those other _freaks_ about this summer or you will regret it." Vernon punched Harry in the stomach for emphasis and watched dispassionately as the small boy hit the floor and lay still. "Understand _freak_?"

Harry couldn't breathe; the air had left his lungs with the latest blow, so he nodded.

Vernon smirked and kicked Harry in the back for good measure before leaving the small room and relocking all the locks. He would let Harry out a few hours before his filthy _freaky_ godfather showed up to get the boy.

OooooO

Harry had been silent since Sirius had picked him up. Not even Draco or Evan had been able to get the small boy to say a word. He had hugged and kissed everybody as was his habit, though he had avoided his parents, not that they had really noticed. James and Lily were getting even worse. They were so worried about Evan and the prophecy that it excluded pretty much all else from their notice.

Poppy had come when Albus called her to Grimmauld. Harry still hadn't spoken and it had been a week. When asked, her favorite 'grandson' had followed her into a bedroom so she could exam him. She wasn't happy about what she found. Her Harry had a few cracked ribs and a bruised kidney, and to top it off he was close to ten kg underweight, and malnourished. Poppy gave Harry a long hug which he readily accepted burrowing into her arms for a few minutes before smiling sweetly and returning to the library where his best friend and brother were.

"Well," Albus asked.

"Two cracked ribs, a bruised kidney, malnourished, and almost ten kg un derweight."

Remus growled low in his throat and Sirius had to put an arm around his mate to restrain him from going after the muggles.

"I'll have to contact Severus for a few nutrient potions and ask him to make some more skelegrow," the woman continued after smiling sadly at the werewolf. "What are we going to do? Why won't James and Lily listen?"

Albus shook his head sadly. "I don't know," the usual twinkle was missing from his eyes. "James refused to listen when I tried to explain what I'm pretty sure happened in the shack that day. They are so focused on Evan and Tom; they refuse to see anything else. Even before this abuse from the Dursley's Harry was pushed to the side." Albus sighed and stroked his long white beard. "Our Harry never once complained, not about missed birthdays, or lack of presents like any other child would. He would forgive and forget."

Poppy had tears in her eyes, "Can we go to the ministry Albus? Try to get custody?"

"Paddy and I would love to take him," Remus spoke up. "Evan and Harry are like our sons, and Harry needs us."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Let's try talking to James and Lily once more. If they still refuse to listen, we will go to the ministry."

That evening after the Evan and Harry went to sleep, and Draco had returned home, Albus, Poppy, Sirius, and Remus all sat down with the elder Potter's. The talk didn't go well. James was yelling about knowing his sons, and Harry was just feeling a little neglected, and apparently his way of getting attention was to fake being hurt. Lily just stood there with tears in her eyes; she couldn't understand why they all thought she was being a bad mother.

"We are protecting them the best way we can. Evan needs to train and we cannot look after Harry while we are doing that. He's safest at my sisters," Lily cried. "I can't stay here and listen to this."

Lily bolted from the room and upstairs to her boys, she shook them awake and ordered the two sleepy boys to follow her. She meet James in the parlor and they flooed back to Godrics Hollow. None of them heard from the Potter's again until September 1st when the boys showed up on the platform.

OooooO

Harry's second year and Evans fourth started out sane enough. Harry still didn't talk much, but at least he was speaking some, and he paled whenever a large person loomed over him; other than that he seemed to be fine. Again Draco couldn't get him to talk about his muggle relatives, so he just silently supported his best friend.

The boys and girls of Hogwarts were all very excited to hear that for the first time in many years the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to be held, and that the host school would be Hogwarts. A week before Halloween, after James and Lily had forgotten Harry's birthday again, the other two participating schools were welcomed to Hogwarts. The girls and boys of Beauxbatons from France were all very attractive, and apparently some of them were veela, if Ron Weasley's drooling was anything to go by. The men of Durmstrang were just that, men. No 'little' boys here, and much to everyone's shock one of the students was none other than Viktor Krum, international quidditch star.

The school champions were announced on Halloween: Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, and Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. Then much to everyone's amazement a fourth name shot from the cup.

"Evan Potter," Headmaster Dumbledore read aloud. "Evan, Evan will you please come up here?"

Evan slowly stood an approached the man and followed his nod into the antechamber. He saw his little brother watching him worriedly and tried to smile for him.

"Well," Harry pounced on his brother an hour later after waiting in the great hall.

"I have to compete, they told me to just do the best I can. Diggory is being really understanding; and Grandpa thinks this may some plot of some kind."

Harry paled and hugged his brother tightly. "We'll train you and everything will turn out just fine."

"From your mouth to Merlin's ears," Evan whispered back hugging his little brother.

OooooO

The elder Potter's showed up to help their eldest train for the tournament. The only time Harry got to see his three family members were during meal times, the rest of the time they were holed up in the room of requirement when the boys weren't in classes.

The first task went well; Evan was the second fastest in getting the golden egg but tied for first place in points because of deductions on the other Champions score.

The second task started out well, Evan had the clue from the golden egg figured out. Harry actually participated in this task. He had been summoned to his Grandpa Albus' office and asked if he would be willing to be the thing that had been 'stolen'. Harry readily agreed and was put under a stasis. He didn't recall anything after that until his head broke the surface after Evan retrieved him from the bottom of the lake.

The boys were both sitting in Poppy's medical tent being examined when their parents came rushing in. Evan was immediately enveloped in great big hugs and told how proud they were of him. Their parents spent ten minutes cooing over Evan, and didn't notice when Harry slipped from the tent tears streaming down his face. Poppy watched him go sadly, tears gathering in her own eyes.

James and Lily hadn't noticed their youngest was no longer with them. When Evan asked Poppy, she just pointed to the open tent flap that Harry had walked through.

That was a major turning point for Harry. Up until then he could have understood everything else. Evan was the boy who lived and his parents were just trying to do everything they could to make sure he had a fighting chance when and if Voldemort ever came back. But today, today they had both been the bottom of that lake. Today his parents hadn't hugged him, hadn't even checked to see if he was still breathing. Today his parents had immediately grabbed Evan, had hugged Evan… had loved Evan. Today Harry Potter stopped talking.

Harry wandered listlessly through the halls, he attended classes and meals, had tea with his Grandpa Albus, played chess with Draco and spent time with his brother. He never once went near his parents or spoke a word. It had been two months since that day at the lake and the third task was tomorrow.

OooooO

"He's back," Evan was rocking and crying holding onto a dead Cedric Diggory. "Voldemort, he's back."

OooooO

Harry went back to Privet Drive that summer. He hadn't seen his parents since the third task. He found out at the end of the summer when Grandpa Albus came for him, that his Uncle Sirius and Remus had left for America. With Voldemort back, some archaic laws were being re enacted, one of them being the tagging of werewolves. The ministry wrongfully named them dark creatures, and had then informed the public that all werewolves needed to come forward for processing aka, imprisonment. Sirius had transferred all their money to an American Gringotts and the two had left the country. Albus handed Harry a note from them explaining. Harry had silently cried, still not making a sound. It was even worse when Harry found out his best friend was gone as well. Draco had been sent away for his protection. Lucius Malfoy was spy for the Order of the Phoenix who Albus had immediately pulled back together at the end of the tournament. He and his wife decided that they didn't want Draco anywhere near England until the Dark Lord had been banished for good, so Harry was alone.

He moved through his third year silent, ghost like. Not even Dolores Umbridge, the ministry appointed DADA teacher who called his brother a liar, could make him react. At the end of the year, Harry was once again sent back to Privet Drive despite heavy protest from Albus and Poppy. But this summer, this summer was the worst one of Harry's life, his Uncle hit an all time low. Apparently Vernon liked his boys young and nubile and screaming, and Harry fit the bill.

Harry was still short for an almost fourteen year old, only just reaching five feet. He had long raven black hair that reached to his mid back, and large luminous emerald green eyes. Harry had beautifully shaped black arching eyebrows and high cheek bones and a pert little nose. He was a truly beautiful boy, and unfortunately for him, Vernon thought so as well. His uncle never fully penetrated him, but the abuse was bad enough even without that. It was still rape.

When Albus came for him at the end of the summer he went directly to Hogwarts, but this year he wouldn't allow Poppy anywhere near him. Albus and Poppy were both exceptionally worried and sent word to Sirius and Remus. They couldn't do anything, but they needed to know anyway.

Harry's fourth year and Evan's sixth passed with little excitement. Voldemort was mostly silent. He spent the time gathering and re-gathering his followers. Harry went back to Privet Drive, the abuse continued, and Harry continued to not speak. It had been two years now since he had uttered a single word to anybody, even his brother. James and Lily never noticed a thing, even when it was pointed out James would sweep it away as one of Harry's attempts for attention. The boy's fifth and seventh year went by much as the year before except Evan graduated this year. Harry was very proud of his brother, he hugged and kissed him and gave him a necklace that matched one he had gotten for himself with Grandpa Albus' help. Harry handed the information sheet that went with the necklace, and Evan quickly read it.

"So we can port key to each other," Evan asked. At Harry's nod he hugged his little brother tightly. When this is all over little brother, you and I are going to find Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy and we will be a family. James and Lily don't deserve you, and where you are little brother, is where I want to be."

Harry cried and hugged his brother tighter until James dragged him away. James and Lily didn't even wave goodbye to Harry before they left the grounds. The summer past much the same as always.

Evan trained exceptionally hard that summer; he knew that he needed to end things as soon as possible. Harry needed him. At the end of the summer, Evan went himself to find Harry, but what he found was even more horrible than Voldemort ever could have been. Evan had apparated directly into his Aunt and Uncle's house. He heard screaming from somewhere above his head and took off up the stairs, what he found he will never be able to forget. His little fifteen year old brother was chained face down on a bed and their 'Uncle' was rutting above him like the disgusting pig he resembled. Harry was bleeding badly and screaming, the only sound that Evan had heard come out of his brothers mouth in three and a half years.

Evan blasted the fat man off his brother and disintegrated the chains holding him. When Evan reached out to gather his brother into his arms, the distressed teen screamed and thrashed. Evan was forced to stupefy him so he wouldn't hurt himself. He apparated directly to Hogsmeade and took off running for Hogwarts. When he finally made it to the hospital wing he shouted for Grandma Poppy who came in at a dead run.

Poppy paled but became an instant professional. "He was raped." It wasn't a question.

"How long has this been going on?" Evan bit out.

"When Albus picked him up last summer and the summer before, Harry wouldn't let me examine him, but I hadn't imagined this."

Evan closed his eyes. He walked over to the floo and called Albus down to the hospital wing. When Albus reached them, he had Severus in tow, and the potions master helped Poppy to stabilize Harry.

"We went to the ministry before your fourth year," Albus said softly. "They wouldn't do anything unless Harry would say something, but he refused to talk about it. We should have tried harder…"

Poppy and Severus had finished up. "There's scarring, I would say that full penetration probably didn't happen until last summer, but stuff was happening before that."

Evan took a deep breath. "I will kill Voldemort before this year is over, then I will take Harry and we are leaving England. James and Lily are no longer our parents, not that they have been Harry's for a long time."

Albus nodded in understanding. "Severus, I need you and Lucius to meet Evan and I in my office as soon as possible. We are going to make plans; Evan is ready.

Evan spent all of his time at Hogwarts with his brother training. Harry slowly got back on his feet and was well enough for school by the time September 1st rolled around. James and Lily spent most of their time on battle plans, they had no idea about Harry, or about Evan's plans for after the finally battle. Evan had tried exactly once to tell his parents about the rape and other abuse, but the two remained adamant that is was a ruse. Even after Evan told them how he _saw_ the fat muggle raping his little brother, the two were oblivious.

"You can't afford distractions," James told his son. "As soon as this war is over, we will be a family. Harry will be fine, he is a strong boy, and he would have told us if something was wrong."

"Did you even notice that he stopped talking in his second year after the second task? You two pulled me out of the lake remember? Harry was there too, he was my 'lost' object. You ignored him; you treated me as if I was a single child. Harry stopped talking that day and you two never noticed." Evan was furious.

"Stop being melodramatic," Lily commanded. "Harry is fine; he is an almost sixteen year old boy who thinks he needs attention."

Evan narrowed his eyes and walked out of his parents chambers. He had a little brother who needed him.

Evan spent the next three and a half months training. Harry would watch and practice funneling his power to Evan, but they found out he needed to be touching him for it to work. In the middle of December just after the kids had all left for the holidays, the final battle was fought.

It was Christmas day, and the Order of the Phoenix was ready and waiting, they had set a trap and fully expected Voldemort to take the bait. Sure enough at eleven am, the wards around Hogwarts came down and Death Eaters poured onto the grounds, Voldemort behind them. The Order engaged the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters may have known dark magic, but the Order was well trained. Soon enough, most of Voldemort's followers lay incapacitated, and Evan strode forward.

"We Duel Potter," Voldemort spat out.

Evan nodded and fingered his pendant sending a signal to his brother, he and Harry had a plan. They knew that the power the Dark Lord knew not was Harry's power. No one would have ever guessed that Harry Potter was a channel, they were rare; and Albus had never shared the information after they had found out, not even with the rest of the Order.

Harry came running through the grounds, Evan had refused to let him fight in the initial battle; the last duel was going to be dangerous enough as it was. Harry pushed through the crowd ignoring the shouts for him to stop; he didn't stop his forward progress until someone grabbed his elbow roughly.

"What are you doing," James Potter yelled at his son. "You can't be out here; this is no time for more of your attention games."

Harry pulled his arm away and ran to his brother, they stood side by side.

"No," Lily screamed.

Voldemort laughed, "You think your pathetic excuse for a sibling is going to save you?"

Evan smiled a little sardonically, "No, I think that my brother is going to help me beat you."

The boys could hear their parents shouting from the sidelines, "Harry you imbecile, get out of there," James Potter was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Evan gripped Harry's hand, "Are you ready little brother?" He saw Harry nod out of the corner of his eye. Evan faced Voldemort, his body partially in front of Harry's; he bowed never taking his eyes of the evil wizard and raised his wand.

Curses began flying, things were happening so fast no one could keep track, they heard Voldemort shriek in pain and send a barrage of dark curses at the Potter boys. The brothers twisted and ducked elegantly never losing contact with each other. Evan saw the exact moment that Voldemort was ready to loose the killing curse, the onlookers heard Evan yell, "Now Harry."

Harry in that instant closed his eyes and pumped all of his magic into Evan who yelled "Expelliarmus." The two curses met in the air and connected. Harry continued to pump his magic into his brother until finally the red of Evans curse beat back the green of Voldemort's Aveda until both curses rent the Dark Lords wand and poured into the snake like body turning the once man into stone, than shattering him.

Harry let go of Evan's arm and staggered away exhausted and dizzy, he could hear Albus and Evan calling his name, but before he could lift even just his hand to acknowledge them, he passed out.

"Harry," Evan screamed. But before he could run to his fallen brother his parents had swept him into their arms.

"Oh Evan," Lily wept, "We were so afraid. We're very proud of you."

"Good job son," James said hugging Evan tightly.

"Let go of me," Evan said coldly breaking from their arms. "Harry needs me."

"What was he doing out here?" James snarled turning to his small collapsed child. "He could have been hurt, he could have distracted you, Merlin, Harry could have gotten you killed!" The man was shouting and waving his arms around like a lunatic now. "His incessant need for attention could have caused you to lose!"

"No, Harry saved my life. He's a channel. Harry _gave_ me all his magic; if he hadn't we wouldn't have won." Evan told the people who had conceived him.

"What are you talking about?" James demanded, forgetting for a moment that they were all standing on a bloody battlefield.

"Harry saved us all." Evan stated before he scooped his brother up and started back to the castle.

"That's ridiculous," James snapped once the family was safely tucked away in the hospital wing alone. "Your brother has been an attention seeking brat since he started Hogwarts. I don't know where your mother and I went wrong," the man shook his head sadly. "I cannot abide by his atrocious behavior any longer."

"What do you mean by that," Evan asked almost eagerly, this could work out in his favor after all.

"We need to be able to focus on you," Lily said calmly. "You just defeated a Dark Lord, there are going to be interviews and functions. You're a leader Evan, and you need to appear as one."

"What does that have to do with my little brother," Evan was stroking the silky raven hair from the unconscious boy's forehead.

"Your mother and I discussed this at the beginning of the school term, and we have already made the arrangements. As soon as he is up and about, we are sending him to Sirius and Remus."

Evan snorted; this couldn't have worked out better if he had actually planned talking his parents into it instead of running like they had originally planned. He turned away from his parents. "Leave us alone."

James and Lily frowned; they couldn't understand why Evan was so upset. Everything they had done had been for their son's, both of them, their own good. They had sent Harry to Petunia's so they could focus on Evan's training, they had spent so much time planning things so that their boys could have a future. It wasn't their fault that Harry didn't see it that way. They had done what was best, right?

When the door to the hospital wing closed behind his parents Evan smiled. Poppy and Albus exited Poppy's office also smiling. Soon Harry would be with a family that would care for him. Evan gently held his brothers hand before turning to his 'grandparents', "I can't go with him right away."

"He knows, and he understands," Albus whispered.

"You will be with him soon enough," Poppy agreed. "I imagine that you would like out of the spotlight that James and Lily are intending for you to occupy."

Evan nodded. Soon Harry would be in Forks, Washington with their godparents, and as soon as possible Evan would be joining them."

OooooO

Draco sat a table by himself at lunch just as he had for the past three years he had attended Forks High School. He had never thought that a Malfoy would ever attend any such muggle institution, but he found despite some of the more annoying muggles, he kind of liked it. His parents had sent him to live with his cousin Sirius Black in America when the Dark Lord had made his return at the end of his second year at Hogwarts. They hadn't wanted their little boy anywhere near the megalomaniac. His parents made sure to visit as often as they could and bring updates about his best friend.

Draco had been heartbroken to learn that Harry still had not spoken a word. He missed his best friend very much, even if he had remained silent. Draco looked around and glared at the group of girls that were giggling at him. It never seemed to stop. He was an enigma, just like the Cullen brood.

Draco had never spoken to the Cullen's, he nodded at them when they passed each other in the hallways, and they politely nodded back. Occasionally they could be seen smirking at each other when the student body became obsessed with either of them. Draco Malfoy and the Cullen's were somewhat of a mystery to the high school crowd. They had moved to Forks around the same time, and began high school the same year. What attracted attention was that they didn't associate with the rest of the students, or each other. The Cullen's stuck together, and Draco stayed by himself. They participated in class as little as possible, never attended dances or other social functions, and tried to interact with the other students as little as absolutely possible.

Today, Draco was sitting eating his usual lunch of turkey and sprout sandwich and can of coke, when his cell phone sounded shrilly from his pocket. Draco frowned, Sirius and Remus never called unless it was an emergency. Draco pulled out his phone, "What's wrong?" Draco asked immediately. He listened then attracted the whole room's attention with a shouted," WHAT?" Draco leapt to his feet, grabbed his bag and ran from the room leaving a stunned student body behind.

OooooO

The Cullen's were sitting, pretending to eat their lunches when Malfoy's phone went off. Edward wasn't paying any attention until he heard clipped British tones asking what was wrong.

_It's Harry, Draco. Evan found out that bastard muggle uncle has been raping him." Sirius Black was shouting furiously. "And that's not all…"_

Edward frowned and looked over to Alice who shook her head, he had tuned out the rest of the cell phone conversation, but then abruptly turned back towards the Malfoy boy when they heard a shouted '_WHAT?'. _

The Cullen's watched as the platinum blond teen ran from the room.

* * *

A/N: Hello, its me again. Here is a HP/Twilight crossover with a few things thrown into the mix. I know that this was a pretty long chapter, don't expect every chapter to be this long unless you want only monthly updates! :) All other chappies will prob be my usual 2k to 3k words, sometimes more. Hope you liked the start, let me know what you think. -K


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"What is a muggle?" Jasper finally asked the question that had been on everyone's mind, Edward would know.

"We will be finding out soon… I think," Alice chirped.

Edward frowned, "I think we need to speak with Carlisle… if nothing else it at least needs to be mentioned."

OooooO

That evening the Cullen Clan were all gathered in the dining room for the family meeting that Edward called. "So that's what we heard, and we would like to know if you know what the word muggle means and/or refers to?" Edward finished.

"Some poor boy's uncle raped him?" Esme cried. "That's horrible," If the vampire could have cried actual tears, there's no doubt they would have been streaming down her face.

Rosalie rose gracefully from her chair and pulled Esme into her arms. She knew what it was like, that poor boy.

Carlisle patted his mate's hand, "Are you sure you heard the word muggle?"

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett all nodded. "What does is mean Carlisle," Jasper asked.

"It's a word to describe non magic folk."

Edward blinked, "Non magic? So Malfoy's a what, a magician?"

"Magic," Emmett exclaimed, "cool!"

Carlisle looked at Edward, "If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that the evidence points to Mr. Malfoy being a wizard." Carlisle turned to look out the window briefly, "I would also say that that most probably means he knows what we are."

Jasper stood up immediately, "We must leave."

"Jasper," Alice tugged on her mates hand, "Sit down, Draco is not going to reveal our secret. Don't you think he would have by now?"

"Alice is correct," Carlisle nodded. "The wizarding world is a well kept secret. They hold many non humans in their ranks including vampires and werewolves. Mr. Malfoy likely knows that our eyes indicate our eating habits."

"So… you don't think there is any reason to panic then," Edward concluded.

Carlisle smiled, "Just so Edward."

Rosalie looked up from where she was still comforting Esme, "Why have you never told us of the wizarding world before now?"

"The wizarding world has been in the middle of a civil war for many years. About seventeen and half years ago it had settled, but that will not last. I'm not yet sure of how the war has progressed, I have been out of touch." Carlisle explained.

"Can we introduce ourselves to Draco, please," Alice begged.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper stiffened; only Emmett seemed truly enthusiastic about her proposal.

"I…" Alice began before trailing off.

Everyone turned to watch the girl with the blank expression on her face, "Oh," Alice exclaimed, "I think we will be making introductions sooner or later anyway."

"Who was that?" Edward asked having seen the image of an emerald eyed youth in her head.

"Someone broken…"

OooooO

Draco raced outside and to his motorcycle, well Sirius' motorcycle and roared away. The news that his best friend had been raped by his disgusting muggle uncle was killing him; Draco felt that he should have known he was Harry's best friend after all.

"We need to go back," Draco yelled rushing into the house.

"You need to calm down," Remus told the distraught blond. "Your parents won't let you go back right know, and I unfortunately cannot go back either."

Sirius just sat on the couch head bowed. "How could we have not noticed?"

Draco sank down next to his cousin and leaned into the strong mans arms, "I should have noticed. I'm his best friend, why didn't I notice? He used to hug us all, remember? He stopped doing that after he came back from them that first summer. I…I just thought he was mad."

Sirius hugged his young cousin tightly, "I thought the same thing."

Remus sighed and knelt in front of the two highly distressed Black's. "I know you are upset and angry with yourselves, believe me, I am angry with myself as well; but there is nothing that we can do about it now but be supportive and show him we love him. Harry needs us to be strong for him."

Sirius leaned forward into the arms of his mate bringing Draco with him, the three sat in the close embrace for several long minutes before Draco finally voiced the question that had been on all their minds. "Harry's mum and dad? What did they say?"

Remus let out a low growl and his amber eyes flashed yellow, "Evan's letter said that they accused Harry of making false accusations as a ploy for attention! As if my cub would ever lie about something like this. Not that he actually said anything," the werewolf amended, "Evan walked in on Vernon abusing Harry."

Draco's jaw clenched and the lamp on the side table exploded. "Those people have no clue," the irate blond shouted standing up. "Poppy must have examined him, healed him. Surely they would have believed her report if not their own son."

Sirius closed his eyes, "James and Lily never noticed that Harry stopped talking, do you really think they would care about something like this? I…I just don't understand what happened to them. James was like my brother…"

Remus squeezed Sirius' hand, "Lily, Severus, and I used to be inseparable. Now…"

"I miss him," Draco whispered slumping back down on the couch letting the tears fall, "I miss my best friend; the one who would spontaneously hug me for no reason. The one who would help me prank Uncle Sev… I miss Harry."

"Evan has a plan," Sirius offered. "He needs Harry's help to finish Voldemort, but after that, he wants to bring Harry here."

"Why does he need Harry?" Draco frowned; he didn't like the thought of his best friend facing the Dark Lord.

"Harry's a channel," Remus said softly. "Albus thinks that's what happened when the boys were babies and that night with Pettigrew. Harry channeled his magic to Evan."

Draco's jaw dropped open in an 'O' of surprise. "But there hasn't been a channel in…in"

"Since the founder's time; Helga Hufflepuff was the last _recorded_ channel." Remus answered.

"Harry's not related to Hufflepuff is he?"

"No, actually the Potter's are descended from Gryffindor." Sirius told his young cousin.

"Did, did Evan say when he thought he would be able to bring Harry?" Draco asked hopefully?

"He and Albus are planning to draw Voldemort and his minions out sometime during the Christmas holidays. Providing nothing goes drastically wrong, we might have him by Christmas."

"That would be great," Draco said relief evident in his voice. "Do you, do you think it would be okay to write him a note?"

Sirius turned blue eyes to the young blond, "Evan took a huge risk getting us this letter Draco, it's just not safe enough, I'm sorry."

Draco hung his head, he knew it wasn't safe, and he knew that Harry knew Draco still cared about him, but he still felt like a rotten friend.

"Your father went to check on him shortly after Evan got him to Poppy, he was still unconscious at the time, but he said he was healing fine." Remus offered.

Draco nodded. "I, I think I need to get out."

Sirius waved him towards the door, "Just please be careful, and no more speeding tickets."

"Thanks Siri, Remy."

OooooO

It was the beginning of December, and the Black family, Sirius, Draco and Remus, were all anxiously awaiting news of Harry's coming, which is why they weren't surprised when one cold Monday morning they received a short note.

"It's from Lily and James," Remus commented. "We haven't heard from them since we left England."

Sirius looked up with a surprised look in his face, "What do they want," he growled.

Remus quickly scanned the letter and let out a short of if surprise? Indignation?

"Well," Sirius asked clearly getting impatient.

"They want to send Harry to us. They think he is becoming too much of a burden, an attention seeker. Apparently Evan has been spending most of his time with Harry as opposed to training."

"Have they not noticed that Harry is training alongside his brother," Sirius asked indignantly. Albus had sent them a short missive with Fawkes at the beginning of the school term detailing the plans that he had come up with Evan, including his and Harry's training, and their subsequent plans to flee.

"What's wrong," Draco asked when he walked into the kitchen; he could cut the tension with a knife.

Remus handed him the letter, and bent back towards to stove to fix the only thing he knew how to cook, eggs over easy.

Draco quickly scanned the note, "Well I certainly don't like how they are talking about my best friend, but doesn't this work to our advantage? I mean, Harry and I won't be seventeen until this coming summer, so until then if they chose to pursue it, we could be accused of kidnapping, right?"

Sirius quickly looked up, "I, I honestly hadn't thought about that. I had assumed that Albus since he was a part of the original plan had something cooked up."

Remus turned from the stove with a plate full of eggs, "He has evidence of neglect and abuse compiled and was fully intending on going to the ministry if they protested Harry coming to us."

"What Remy said," Sirius nodded.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, then I guess it doesn't really matter than, except for this will be easier on Harry, sort of."

"Huh," Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes, "How would feel if your parents up and told you that you weren't worth the effort of taking care of anymore, even if you were already planning on leaving? Though," Remus said thoughtfully at the expression in his husbands face, "I suppose Wallburga Black wasn't all the great."

Sirius nodded understanding, "Lily has become just as bad in her own way," he said quietly. "Hey, did that note say anything about the battle they have planned?"

"If all goes well, two weeks," Draco answered, he was still holding the short missive.

Remus closed his eyes tightly and sighed before looking over to the clock on the stove, "Sirius you and Draco have got to go," he said indicating the clock.

"Well, come on kiddo, too much snow on the ground to take the bike."

Draco grunted and followed his cousin out still thinking about a battle his best friend was going to be involved in.

OooooO

Harry lay in the bed in the hospital wing completely exhausted, magically, physically, and mentally. He had been awake for three hours and hadn't seen anyone other than Poppy. She told him that Evan was busy packing for him, and that Albus was at the ministry. A few friends had come in briefly to see him, but they all had families to return too, so their interaction hadn't lasted past a brief hug and an uttered 'good job'. James and Lily hadn't come to see him, not that he had been awake for anyway, or unconscious for either if he was truthful with himself; so Harry lay awake, and waiting.

Harry was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the door open and two people shuffle in, he didn't realize he was no longer alone until someone touched his shoulder causing him to jump violently.

"Harry," James whispered looking his son over.

Harry just nodded at him and turned away, they were probably only here because of Evan anyway.

"Harry stop that," Lily demanded. "This is getting ridiculous."

Harry rolled back over and made eye contact with his mother.

"Stop it now," She demanded in a cold voice, "When your father and I speak to you, you will answer us."

Harry said not a word, he instead just rose unsteadily to his feet trying to keep his weight off his right leg, it hadn't occurred to him earlier to wonder why Grandmother Poppy hadn't given him any skelegrow to fix the broken bone. Harry just blinked dead looking eyes and limped as best he could over to a window overlooking the grounds.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her youngest, this was precisely why she had talked James into sending him away, Harry was just too much to handle when she had her little hero to take care of; never mind the fact that Evan was of age and was apparently planning on moving out. "Harry, turn around." When Harry refused the irate woman stalked over to him and forced him to turn not noticing the gasp of pain when he had had to balance on his broken leg.

"Lily that's enough," James said seeing the tears gather in his child's eyes, "He has a broken leg for Merlin's sake."

"And it will heal the muggle way," Lily said. "You could have been killed on that field, Merlin you could have gotten your brother killed," she screamed at Harry. "Why did you disobey us, why will you not speak to us, why are you spewing lies about my sister and her husband?" Lily was yelling attracting Poppy's attention from her office.

Lily finally completely lost her temper when Harry just turned from her silently, she yanked him back around again and slapped him hard across the face the force from the blow sending him crashing into the wall and sliding to floor.

Harry curled into a ball as best he could trying to protect himself. It was just like being back on Privet Drive, where the blows never stopped and all Harry could do was try to curl up as small as possible to protect himself.

"Lily," James yelled grabbing her hand before she could strike Harry again. "How could you," he asked her.

"He has got to learn James," Lily tried to explain. "He can't just gallivant around like he did, he could get someone hurt."

James looked away, "I agreed that we needed to speak to him, but never would I strike my child like that. You owe him an apology."

"I am acting in his best interest James," Lily insisted, "obviously we never disciplined him enough."

James just shook his head and looked away from his wife. He walked over to where his son was curled up on the stone floor, not moving, not speaking. He crouched down to clasp his youngest child's shoulders but pulled back when Harry flinched away violently. "Harry, it's just Dad, I'm going to help you up." Harry didn't say anything, but lay still so James took that as an okay to help his son up. He again reached forward, not pulling back when Harry again flinched though this time it was only a small movement, and helped his son into a sitting position so he could pick him up underneath his arms and get him back on his feet.

Merlin was his son small, smaller even than his wife. He reached maybe five foot five, and had long dark hair. It could have made him look girly, but it didn't. The hair was just, Harry. His vivid green eyes stood out against his pale skin as did his little pink mouth. Harry was beautiful, not in a strictly masculine way, but he wasn't feminine either, again he was just Harry. His small body was tight and toned, probably from quidditch and training with his brother, he didn't like the fact that his son was hunched in on himself, curling in along his body, hiding.

"Harry, we came to talk to you."

"Sit down Harry," Lily said clearly irritated that this was taking so long.

"Harry, it's just that… well with Evan defeating Voldemort, he's going to need our support. We have tried to keep the press away from him as much as possible and he won't know how to deal with them now." James tried to explain gently, noticing as his son's already dead green eyes seem to dull even more.

"We don't have time to rush around behind you picking up your messes," Lily said bluntly, clearly believing the crap that was spewing out of her mouth.

"That's not it," James said quickly sending a glare at his wife, "We don't want you to feel neglected, and Albus has told us that you are withdrawing from everyone, even your friends. That's why we want to send you to Sirius and Remus. Remy is certified to teach, so you won't fall behind on your magical education."

"Though with your earlier actions I am awfully tempted to take your wand away, clearly you are not mature enough to wield one." Lily said huffily when her husband kept shutting her down.

Harry just slumped forward and hid his face. He knew it was in the plans to leave, Evan had told him he was going to get him out of here one way or the other and take him to live with their Uncle's Siri and Remy, but it was still a kick in the gut that his own parents didn't want him. He honestly wasn't surprised though, hadn't they dumped him with their awful relatives every summer since before he started Hogwarts. But still… it hurt.

"This is not a punishment son," James tried again. He was beginning to wonder what all he and Lily had missed while fighting against Voldemort, even those years he was gone, they had still fought.

"No James, this is a punishment and he needs to know that. His behavior has been abominable, and Harry," she said turning her attention to her youngest son, "this is for your own good." Lily nodded to herself and walked away, but before heading out the door she turned back to her son and husband again, "do not heal him. He needs to realize that his actions have consequences, therefore he will heal the muggle way." Lily left the hospital wing.

"She shouldn't have hit you," James tried to hug Harry unsuccessfully. Harry had stiffened up with the sudden movement. "But she is right in a way. Your actions have consequences. Healing the muggle way is one of them. We love you son." James said getting up and leaving the hospital wing.

Poppy walked slowly over to her pseudo grandchild making sure he could see her, and reached down to hug him. Harry didn't hug her back, but he didn't pull away either. When Poppy finally pulled back, she saw the silent tears coursing down his cheeks unheeded. She gently wiped them away with her thumbs, only to have them silently replaced. She hated this, hated what they had done to Harry; hated the fact that he remained silent.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Can I just take a moment and say, "WOW! Over 100 reviews already!" There, that's off my chest, and thank you so much to all of you who took the time to let me know your thoughts; it's very much appreciated. So anyway here is the much anticipated continuation to Silent; enjoy. -Lovefremione.

* * *

Chapter Two:

James watched his youngest child from the shadows with growing concern. Harry never said a word, not to anyone. For the past week Evan, Albus, and Poppy, had taken turns to sit and chat with the teen, but they were all one sided conversations; half the time it appeared as if they were lucky to even get eye contact. When he had mentioned this to his wife, he had gotten nothing but a tirade against their youngest' behavior.

Lily sighed, "Perhaps we should send a note with Harry, let Sirius and Remus know the rules that we expect Harry to follow even while there and the punishments if those rules are broken."

"Lily, when is the last time you remember Harry speaking to us?" James asked clearly out of synch with his wife's conversation.

"It's just teenage rebellion dear," Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm just glad we never went through this with Evan. I guess because of Voldemort he matured faster."

"That's not what I asked, I asked when was the last time you remember him speaking to you, or to anyone for that matter?"

"James, darling, we have more important things to take care of than pampering teenage angst. Evan needs us; he can't handle the media or the political arena that he's being thrust into. I don't want Harry to suffer that's why we are sending him to Sirius and Remus; there he will finally get the attention that apparently he so craves and he won't fall behind on his magical education. After that stunt during the final battle I am even surer of our decision to send him away. Harry obviously isn't mature enough to be in Hogwarts."

James frowned and turned away from his wife. He tried to answer his question himself, but he was ashamed to say he was unable to. In fact he couldn't recall one single conversation with Harry in the last two years. "Lily," James broke into her monologue once more, "I think we should let Poppy heal his leg."

"No James," Lily said sharply, "I know it seems cruel, but I think letting the leg heal the muggle way will teach him a valuable lesson. Harry's actions have consequences and he has got to learn that."

"I'm going to go see my son," James bit out stalking towards the door.

"Tell Evan I will see him in a few hours, I have to deal with Rita Skeeter this afternoon." Lily called after him.

"Harry, I'm going to go see Harry."

OooooO

"So I tried to get Grandma Poppy to slip you the skelegrow, but unfortunately since Mum has said no, she's not allowed." Evan told his silent brother. "If I knew how to dose it properly I would give it to you myself."

Harry flicked a glance to his brother.

"I know, I love you too," Evan had gotten really good over the last two and a half years at interpreting Harry. A flickered glance, slight facial movements, cocks of the head; Harry didn't have to say a word for Evan to understand him, not that Evan didn't constantly wish for Harry to say something, anything. Hell he would settle for the shouting out of random words, what did Grandma Poppy call that condition; ter-ates or something like that?

Harry turned his gaze back out the infirmary window.

"You can see the constellation that Uncle Sirius was named after tonight," Evan continued conversationally. It just makes his animagus form even more amusing." Evan let out a little laugh.

Harry glanced over at his brother again and felt the corner of his mouth twitch up briefly. When Evan saw this he grinned hugely.

"If I'd known all I had to do to get a smile out of you was to make fun of Uncle Sirius, I would have dragged Sev in here to entertain you."

Harry rolled his eyes and reached out a hand to grip his brothers briefly.

Evan hung on for a moment; it wasn't often that Harry initiated contact. "I wish that I could go with you tomorrow." He whispered joining his brother on the large window ledge. "But Grandpa Albus is right. I need to make a stand, people look to me, for the stupidest reason mind you, after all I'm only eighteen years old and I really don't know much about politics; but as soon as I make clear where I stand on certain issues I'm outta here. America sounds nice. I was reading up on some of their policies, did you know that Wolfsbane is free in America? Apparently many potions' masters in the States volunteer to brew it each month, and the government actually pays for the ingredients. All in all their creature policies are much more tolerant, none of this rounding up and tagging entire species because of one rogue. After all, if wizards weren't so prejudice and actually followed some of these random little things, we would have had to stick ourselves in one of those work camps because of Voldemort."

Harry snorted.

"Exactly," Evan agreed. "Wizards are stupid."

"Your, you're not upset that I can't join you right away are you?" If it was one thing that Evan really hated, it is when his little brother was mad at him.

Harry turned once more to look his brother in the eye then leaned into his side.

"Good, I hate it when you're mad at me." He said voicing his thought.

OooooO

"Since the second task," Albus answered James unspoken question from where they were unobtrusively observing the Potter boys.

James looked at Albus pain etched in eyes. "Why?" He whispered.

Albus shook his head, "You know why James." Albus turned to watch the two teens that he considered to be his grandsons. "He hasn't uttered one single word since that day. The only sounds that he makes are whimpers of fear, and of pain. He feels that since his parents didn't want to hear him that others wouldn't want to as well."

"But Evan, you and Poppy, Draco?"

"His Mum and Dad," was Albus' answer before he turned to walk away. "His Mum and Dad didn't even listen to others about him, so why should he bother."

James watched the aged headmaster of Hogwarts walk away as tears streamed down his face. He had committed the ultimate sin, something even worse in his eyes than anything that Voldemort had done. James had failed his child. "I can do nothing to fix the past Harry, but I'll be damned if you don't have a happy future," James whispered.

OooooO

Christmas had come and gone, and Harry still hadn't been dropped off. Draco had been wishing so hard that he would have his best friend back with him in time for the holidays that he for the first time ever, had had to struggle out of bed on Christmas morning. The only bright spot of the entire event had been his parents coming to see him. But now he was back to school and still no Harry.

The Black-Malfoy family had received good news though, relayed by Narcissa and Lucius, when they had come from the winter holidays. Voldemort had been defeated for good by Evan. The papers had been hailing him as the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-you-know-who. No mention of Harry's critical part in the battle, Albus and Evan had seen to that, extracting vows of silence from the battles observers. Lucius had given them a more in depth recounting of the final battle than the newspaper had. Harry had stood right next to his brother, had given him his entire core, all of his magic holding nothing back; he had kept the needed contact with Evan enabling the channel to form, ducking and dodging hexes in synch with his brother, even firing a few of his own, then with one last heave he had channeled every last bit of his magic and them some to Evan and the battle had ended. No one was quite sure when Harry had broken his leg, Evan guessed that it had been a bone breaking hex near the start of the final confrontation, which just made Harry's part even more heroic.

Then Lucius had relayed the rest. Lily going ballistic, James' yelling, then to top it off Lily's refusal to let Poppy heal Harry, forcing the injured teen to heal the muggle way. Draco had been pissed when he heard this; after much name calling and throwing of various objects, he had finally been calmed down with the promise of his best friend joining him shortly after the New Year.

So here Draco was, January 6th, back at school, still waiting to see for himself that his best friend was alive.

OooooO

"Malfoy is pissed," Jasper relayed to the others. "The anger is like a palpable wave that I can almost physically feel."

"Look, even the humans are avoiding him more than normal," Emmett pointed out.

"He's upset and worried," Edward answered the unspoken question everyone at the table was thinking, "Someone that was supposed to be here isn't here yet. Perhaps that little green eyed boy?" It was frustrating trying to hear Malfoy's thoughts always had been. For some reason Edward was only ever able to hear snippets of the blond's thoughts, instead of being able to hear every thought in the teens head. He supposed, now that he knew anyway, that that had something to do with Malfoy being a wizard. Edward hadn't really thought about it before, he had simply been relieved that there was one less person he had to block out.

Alice sat silently listening to the others talk about Draco while she just watched said blond. She could clearly see the worry in his face, etched into the corners of his mouth and the tensed muscle in his forehead. His eyes held a certain pain that very few would ever notice, but Alice being a keen observer of body language after all these years saw it easily. "He won't have to worry after Wednesday," she spoke almost silently, "but he's going to be very very angry."

Edward turned his head just enough to glance at the blond. "Something that we have to worry about?"

"No," Alice shook her head, "Carlisle gets to meet green eyes first though," she pouted.

OooooO

"Where's Mum," Evan asked his father. They were getting ready to leave for the aero port.

James' jaw tensed, "She said she had an important meeting that she couldn't reschedule."

Evan snorted in disgust, "I knew she wanted to get rid of Harry, but seriously she couldn't even come to say good bye at least?"

"I have no excuse for your mother," James snapped.

Evan looked surprised. "Are you ok Dad?"

James sighed and grabbed his eldest son into a quick hug, "No I'm not, I'm sending my youngest out of the country, and even though I know he is going to some place where he will finally be happy, I'm jealous. I want to make it up to him, but the only way I know how to, is to send him to Sirius and Remus."

"Tell him that Dad," Evan said smiling sadly at his distressed father, "It's not much after all this time, but it's a start."

"Was it true," James finally asked desperately praying for his son to say no.

Evan nodded, "I blasted that fat muggle bastard off him myself. Grandma Poppy said there was a lot of scarring."

"What does that mean," James asked fear in his eyes.

"That it hadn't been the first time."

James bowed his head and sagged against the wall, "Oh Merlin what have I done," he whispered anguished.

Evan wished he couldn't feel sympathy for his father; after all it was partially his fault, but seeing the strong man so…broken, ripped at his heart. "What you are going to do now is get my little brother to his best friend and to Padfoot and Moony, then after that, we are going after the Dursley's. I've spoken with Madame Bones, she said my testimony and the pensive memories would be enough, we won't have to drag Harry into it."

James nodded.

"I'm leaving too," Evan said. "You hurt me as well, when you hurt Harry. After Albus and I initiate our plan, I'm leaving England."

James sighed, but again nodded in understanding.

"Nothing says you have to stay here Dad," Evan whispered before slipping through the door and into the infirmary where his little brother waited.

"You're right," James whispered back. "I belong with my children."

OooooO

Sirius and Remus stood outside of the gate, waiting patiently for Harry's flight to disembark. Well, Remus was waiting patiently; Sirius was bouncing from foot to foot like a little child.

"Do you see him yet," Sirius asked his mate anxiously.

"Not yet Siri, be patient, the plane just barely landed.

"How about now."

"Not yet."

Sirius waited another thirty seconds, "Now?"

No," Remus replied rolling his eyes. Just then his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps marching down the little tunnel. "I hear the passengers now."

Sirius bounced from foot to foot even more excitedly now. "Look Remy, I see him. Couldn't miss those green eyes from miles away. Harry," Sirius yelled, "Harrykins over here cub," Sirius waved frantically.

Remus chuckled at his mate and calmly stepped forward. Coming down the passage way was a flight attendant pushing a wheelchair while a small teenager sat rigidly clutching a pair of crutches in it. "Harry," the werewolf said.

The flight attendant continued to chatter brightly to the silent young teen as she wheeled him off the plane, "Oh look dear, I think those must be you're Uncles."

One man was jumping around yelling Harry's name grinning madly, while the other calmer man just smiled and waved. Harry's mouth quirked up on one side and he nodded at the men.

"Well here we are," the cheerful flight attendant said pushing his chair right up to the two men. "I believe I have a delivery for you two," she told Sirius and Remus. "One Harry James Potter."

"Harry," Sirius yelled enthusiastically smiling happily. "We missed you so much cub."

"Hey cub," Remus greeted a little more sedately, "We got him now miss," he said addressing the flight attendant. "Thank you for taking care of him."

The flight attendant waved cheerily and walked back to the passage way to make sure the rest of the planes occupants disembarked safely.

"You got your trunks on you cub?" Remus asked quietly bending down in front of the chair.

Harry nodded and patted the rucksack that he had carried with him on the plane.

"Alright then, let's get you home," Remus leaned forward and slowly moved to hug the teen. Evan had told Remus and Sirius that they need to make slow movements when they meant to touch Harry, or they would freak him out.

"Yeah Harrykins," Sirius smiled also slowly reaching down for a hug, "Draco is in for a big surprise. He doesn't know you're here yet."

Harry nodded silently and relaxed a little in chair. Now that someone he knew was pushing, he felt a little better.

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances over Harry's head as they wheeled him out to the waiting car. Evan and Albus had told them their cub was, well was the way he was. But still, seeing it firsthand was different than just hearing about it. Harry had looked them in the eye and had even sort of half smiled at one point, but that had been all. He had stiffened when they hugged him, and pulled away as soon as he was able. Though he had relaxed slightly when the flight attendant had left, it worried them greatly.

"So anyway cub," Sirius continued to chatter, not letting on how worried he was, " We thought that since we should be getting back to Forks just as school lets out, we would surprise Draco then go out for an early dinner."

Harry nodded slightly, the only acknowledgment the two men got that that idea was acceptable.

"You remember how bad at cooking we all are," Sirius prattled on. "We inevitably end up eating out a lot, or a eating a lot of cereal."

"Eating out hasn't been kind to your godfather though cub," Remus interjected, "he's starting to get a little pudgy around the middle."

"Hey," Sirius protested slapping Remus upside the head, "am not."

Harry just raised an eyebrow and made a point on checking out his godfather's waistline.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at the two and called them mean before getting into car and starting it up while Remus helped Harry into the backseat.

"All right cub," Sirius said once they had reached the freeway, "go ahead and take a nap and we'll be home before you know it."

Harry obediently closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat, he soon drifted off to sleep.

"Guess he's tired," Remus said softly noting when Harry's breathing had evened out indicating the teen was asleep.

"He was probably too nervous to rest on the plane," Sirius whispered back. "You think that bruise on his cheek is from where Lily slapped him?"

Remus nodded.

"I'm glad he's here now," Sirius continued glancing into the rearview mirror to check on his sleeping godson.

"Me too."

Soon enough Sirius was pulling into the parking lot of Forks High school. He turned off the engine and unbuckled so he could turn around and wake Harry up. "Harry," Sirius called laying a hand on the boy's arms.

Harry jerked awake at the sudden contact and flinched away before he could check himself.

Sirius ignored it and spoke softly, "We're here cub. Draco should be out in a few minutes."

Harry nodded.

"Why don't we get out, that way when Draco get's all excited and starts bouncing he won't brain himself on the roof of the car," Remus suggested.

Sirius snorted, "He only did that once."

The three got out of the car, Remus helping Harry. "Yeah, he got so excited at the little talking box at the fast food place he started jumping in his seat and nearly gave himself a concussion."

Sirius covered up his mouth trying to stifle the giggles. "Well here they come," he said once he got control of himself.

Harry perked up somewhat, he had sorely missed his blond headed best friend.

The trio got some curious looks from the teens pouring out into the parking lot. They knew the two older men, but the tiny green eyed teen with the cast on his leg was new.

After about five minutes of waiting, in which the Cullen's had all silently passed by finally seeing the small green eyed boy that Edward and Alice had been talking about since before Christmas, Draco finally exited.

Draco didn't notice them at first, seemingly lost in his thoughts. But when he looked up and caught at a glimpse of vivid green eyes and long dark hair he yelled in surprise. "Harry?"

Sirius and Remus nodded at the excited blond and stepped out of the way.

"Harry," Draco yelled dropping his bag and running full out for the tiny teenager.

Students stopped to stare at the strange scene, they had rarely every heard Malfoy talk, and he had always strode through the halls with dignity, but now all of a sudden here he was, one of the untouchables, running down the little snow covered hill yelling his head off.

"Oh Merlin Harry you're finally here," Draco yelled reaching the teen and pulling him into a bear hug.

Harry let out a tiny little squeak at being squeezed so tight and tried to free an arm. Once he had one loose he patted the blond on the back.

Sirius and Remus just stood off to the side laughing at Harry's predicament.

"I missed you so much Harry," Draco said. "Can't talk to anybody here," the blond continued oblivious to the scene he was making. "It's so good to have my best friend back."

Harry just pat him on the head with his free hand.

"Right," Draco said finally letting go, "sorry about that."

Harry's lips twitched in his approximation of a smile.

Draco calmly stepped back and straightened his shirt with dignity. Sirius had trotted up the small hill to grab his backpack, and handed it to the embarrassed blond.

"I was just surprised is all," Draco tried to explain.

Sirius giggled and gestured for the teens to get in the car. "Right, let's get an early dinner, and then we can spend the rest of the evening getting Harry settled in.

Draco helped his best friend get situated with his cast, after he had of course asked 'what the hell is that thing', and the family of four headed off for dinner.

OooooO

The Cullen's all stood by Edward's silver Volvo watching the exchange. "So little green eyes is older than we thought," Emmett said conversationally.

"He's frightened," Jasper said.

Alice nodded, "Broken."

Edward just silently observed with Rosalie.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

James and Evan, along with Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shackelbolt, apparated to Privet Drive late in the evening the day after Harry's departure:

"Which number Evan," James asked.

"Number 4," Evan replied leading the way.

The four men silently walked down the street pausing when they reached Number 4, then following Evan as he lead the way up the walk to the front door. James stepped forward and knocked. Soon the men could here steps coming towards the door and make out a grumbling noise.

"Damn people thinking they can knock on doors at all hours of the night," Vernon Dursley a whale of a man wrenched open the door, "What," he snapped obviously agitated about something. All it took was one glance to recognize the _freak_ that had used magic on him late last august. "You," Vernon yelled lunging forward furiously.

James' wand snapped into his hand and was trained on the grotesquely fat man in under three seconds. "We have a few things to discuss Vernon; I suggest you let us in before we give your neighbors a show." James' voice was low and threatening brokering no argument.

Vernon Dursley backed away from the door scowl firmly in place. "Potter," he spat. "What are you here for?"

"Did you think I wouldn't be back?" Evan asked menacingly. "Did you think we wouldn't come for you?"

Vernon turned an ugly shade of puce, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My little boy Dursley, we are talking about what you did to my little boy." James snarled.

"Vernon Dursley," Shackelbolt said striding forward wand leveled on the muggle, "We are here to take you into custody for the abuse and rape of Harry James Potter."

Vernon turned purple and began to splutter in rage, "That little freak lied," he gasped out. "I never touched the boy!"

"We have witnesses and medical reports Dursley," Moody said coldly, "restrain him," he said to his partner.

Kingsley spelled magical restraints on Vernon and then spelled him silent for good measure. The man's bellowing was giving them all a headache. It was at about this time when the front door opened and Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley walked in.

"What are you doing," Petunia shrieked while Dudley whimpered and tried to hide his large bulk behind his mother.

"Mrs. Dursley," Moody stepped forward, "your husband is under arrest for the abuse and rape of Harry Potter."

"My husband would never touch that freak," the woman yelled, "especially not like that."

"I found him raping my brother," Evan said calmly. "And now he is going to pay."

Petunia blanched, "He would never," she spluttered.

"We have plenty of evidence Mrs. Dursley," Moody said again. "Vernon Dursley will be coming with us, his trial is in two days; do you wish to be present?"

Petunia looked between the four wizards, her husband, and her son. "No."

James sneered at her and followed the men out.

The trial of Vernon Dursley was short and not so sweet. Under veritaserum the man confessed to not only beating and starving Harry James Potter from the first time he was dropped off with them, but also to two and a half summers full of rape and other sexual abuse.

"Vernon Dursley, after hearing your testimony as well as the witnesses and experts and seeing the pensieve memories, this court room finds you guilty. You are sentenced to twenty years in a muggle prison and after your time there you are sentenced to life in Azkaban. Take him away." Madame Bones waved her hand imperiously beckoning for the auror's to take the muggle into custody for transportation to muggle prison.

Evan, James, Albus, and Poppy all stood and heaved a collective sigh of relief. They had done this for Harry and though he had not been present they all gave him mental hugs and kisses.

Lily was waiting for the group when they finally returned to Hogwarts. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my name," she demanded.

"What," Evan asked confused.

"Harry is not there anymore," Lily continued, "and getting my brother in law arrested and sent to prison his not going to help him. In fact the only thing it has done is drag _my_ name through the mud and subsequently yours."

"Who cares about your name when that fat muggle bastard raped my little brother," Evan yelled at his mother.

"I care," Lily shouted back, "this reflects on you too. We have worked so hard to get people to look to you, you are a leader Evan, you will be the next minister of magic and," Lily screamed finally gasping for breath, "and that little brat has ruined it."

James blanched at his wife's callous words. This was not the woman he had married. "No one gives a damn about Evan being the minister of magic here," he told his wife. "What we are concerned with is the fact that my youngest child was beaten and starved and raped by that bastard. What we are concerned about is the fact that justice has been served for Harry."

"James," Lily turned big green eyes on her husband, "we need to focus on Evan. He doesn't know how to deal with the ministry and the media. All this trial has done was focus negative media attention on our family. This will reflect badly on us, on Evan."

"No," Poppy had finally heard enough, "what reflects badly on your family is the fact that an innocent child was sent to live with abusive relatives because his parents were too busy focusing on one child to care about the other. What reflects even worse Lily is your behavior regarding the abuse of your child. You don't deserve to be Harry's mother; you don't even deserve to be Evan's mother." Poppy finished her tirade and stalked from the entrance hall presumably returning to her hospital wing.

"I am truly ashamed of you," Albus shook his head, "children always come first, especially when they are your own," and he too left the entrance hall.

"You truly think that Vernon should have got off scot free because what he did could possibly reflect badly on me?" Evan asked quietly. "In that case, I, Evan Ignotus Potter do here by forswear Lily Potter née Evans as my mother." Magic swirled around them both before Evan turned on his heal and headed for his private rooms.

Lily Potter stood there shaken and crying, "James," she cried out pitifully.

"I want a divorce," James told his soon to be ex wife, and Lily was left alone in the hall.

OooooO

The Black-Malfoy and now Potter household awoke to a delicious smell on Harry's first morning in Forks. Sirius and Remus stumbled down stairs Draco on their heels, and headed for the kitchen where said smells were emanating from. Harry was just awkwardly turning to put a plate full of rashers on the table when the three sleepy men tumbled into the kitchen.

Harry half smiled at them and gestured to the table which was laden with a full English breakfast, a pot coffee and one of tea, and a pitcher of juice all ready to be eaten.

"Umm Harry," Sirius breathed taking his seat after hugging the tiny teen, "this looks wonderful."

"Yes Harry," Remus said also hugging the brilliant boy, "an English breakfast, yummy."

Draco grinned at his best friend, "I knew there was a reason why we were friends," the blond said. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me, I'm a great friend."

Harry snorted and carefully took his own seat awkwardly moving with the cast on.

"We went to the wizarding sector of Seattle before we picked you up and got some Skelegrow," Sirius said gesturing to the cast. "Rem knows how to dose it up appropriately, but I was wondering if we could have a muggle doc take the cast off, I want to keep it."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It would be great for a few pranks," Sirius mumbled, "So vanishing it would be kind of beside the point and I don't want to accidentally hurt you by taking it off any other way."

Harry just smiled that little half smile before rolling his eyes and nodding at his godfather.

"Great," Sirius grinned. "I have so many ideas…"

Remus snorted into his napkin, "Here you go Harry," he said retrieving a potions phial out of his robe pocket. "Actually meant to give this to you last night; the nice man at the apothecary dosed is correctly for me so just drink the whole phial."

Harry took the phial and downed the potion in one go grimacing at the taste.

"I know," Remus laughed, "it taste's awful. Anyway, we will have a doctor remove the cast tomorrow."

The four finished breakfast and Remus and Sirius stood and cleared the dishes. "Well it's Thursday and Draco should be heading for school," Sirius held up a hand at Draco's groan, "but I already called the school and told them you wouldn't be returning until Monday. We still have to stop by this afternoon to register Harry, but after that we are free until Monday."

Draco whooped in delight, "I think if Harry doesn't mind, and assuming he can cook more than an English breakfast, we should hit the grocery store. I'm really tired of frozen dinners, cereal, and sandwiches."

Harry did grin at this and nodded his assent.

"Great," the blond boy grinned back. "Let me help you get ready and we can go."

Remus and Sirius smiled indulgently at the two teens and shooed them up stairs. "He smiled," Sirius said quietly.

"He sure did."

OooooO

Shopping for the family of four was certainly a novel experience. Draco and Sirius immediately headed for the sweets, while Remus with Harry clomping along behind him, headed for the fruits, vegetables, and meats. It was a good thing they decided to get a cart of their own because by the time the other two found them, it was with a cart full of nothing but chocolate, ice cream, chips, and soda.

"One bag of chocolate, two tubs of ice cream, two bags of chips, and two twelve packs of soda, return the rest." Remus said exasperatedly.

Sirius huffed indignantly, "But Remy, Draco and I are growing boys; we need this stuff."

Harry tentatively reached out a hand and pocked his godfather in the stomach.

"Hey," he laughed, "I'm ticklish, and if you're trying to indicate that I am getting soft around the middle I resent that."

Draco laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Harry won't fix the roast tonight if you two don't put away all that sugar and salt." Remus taunted them.

Draco quickly grabbed what they were allowed to keep from their full basket and dumped it into Remus and Harry's before pointedly looking at Sirius.

"Oh alright," Sirius pouted.

After the interesting shopping experience and then getting all the food stored the four headed for the high school.

Ms. Cope the red headed receptionist for Forks High School looked up when her office door opened and was greeted with the sight of the most adorable little teenager she had ever seen. "Well hello there dears, what can I do for you?"

"Ms. Cope," Draco greeted, "We are here to register my cousin for class."

Ms. Cope looked at the tiny teenager, "Are you a freshman dear?" She asked kindly.

"Harry is the same age I am, 16."

"Oh," Ms. Cope tried to keep her face from flushing in embarrassment.

"There are a few other special arrangements that need to be made for Harry as well," Remus stepped forward. "You see, well… he doesn't speak."

Ms. Cope blinked, "He's mute?"

"Well there was a trauma you see," Remus tried to explain without actually explaining. "Draco usually knows what he's trying to say and can communicate that for him; so is there any way we can keep them both on the same schedule?"

"Well," Ms. Cope said bringing up Draco schedule, "if he doesn't speak that could be a problem in Mr. Malfoy's Latin class, and Mr. Malfoy's gym class is full as well."

"Oh well Harry is fluent in Latin," Sirius said think fast, "Umm well he can understand it anyway, and I don't think you want to take gym, right Harry?" Sirius turned to his godson.

Harry shook his head.

"We have a computer class at that time slot that is open," Ms. Cope said helpfully.

Harry nodded.

"Great," Ms. Cope smiled at them, "as for Latin, well you still need another elective, how about art?"

Harry shrugged.

Ms. Cope looked at Draco, "He said he doesn't care."

"Right, well… art it is then." Ms. Cope finalized Harry's schedule and had the adults fill out paperwork and provide the other documents that a school needed for each student. "Well Mr. Potter is a set up to attend classes starting Monday. If you have the time the Principal provided you all with passes for the day so that you can set up his locker and show him his classrooms." Ms. Cope beamed at Forks' newest student. "We'll see you Monday Mr. Potter, and don't forget to have your teachers sign those slips then and bring them back to me."

Harry nodded at the bubbly woman and followed Draco out. Unfortunately is was into a hallway full of students rushing to get to their next class and suddenly Harry felt boxed in and overwhelmed. He whimpered a little in fright and it was just loud enough for Remus to hear.

"Hey it's ok cub," Remus said, gently pulling the small teenager into his chest trying to keep the other students from bumping him. "They'll all be in class in just a moment and we'll get started on the tour."

Sure enough less than three minutes later the hallways were empty and Draco showed Harry around as well as finding the classrooms that had Harry's two different classes. "It'll be fine Harry," the blond said slinging his arm over Harry's shoulders.

Harry snorted.

"Hey no need to insult me," Draco laughed.

OooooO

_Bodies, too many bodies, stop, stop touching me; get away please…_

Edward stopped dead in his tracks when this errant thought ran through his mind.

_Too close, too close…_

The vampire tilted his head and listened hard but the mind had closed to him.

"Ok there little brother," Emmett asked observing Edward.

"Yeah, I just heard something, someone."

Jasper and Alice met the other two in the hall. "Guess who I saw in the office," Alice sing songed. "I saw green eyes, Draco and their guardians were there, Harry, that is Harry Potter, will be starting classes on Monday."

"Oh, is he a magician like the blond one," Emmett asked eagerly causing Jasper and Edward to snort in laughter.

"Wizard; and yes I believe he is. But there's more," Alice continued lowering her voice more so that even the vampires had to strain to hear her, "he doesn't talk. Ms. Cope asked if Harry was mute and one of his guardians said something about a trauma but didn't elaborate.

_ I don't know if I can do this, I need Evan._

Edward looked up scanning the halls again. "It's him," he said.

"It's who," Jasper asked blankly.

"I think the mind that I've been hearing is him, green- um Harry. He's panicking because of the people in the hall."

_Mum's right, I just cause trouble, I'm not going to be able to do this and Padfoot and Moony are going to hate me and Merlin, Draco is going to hate me, I can't do this._

"He's really panicking."

"Oh dear," Alice said. "I hope Draco and his guardians can calm him down." She paused, "I see him here on Monday," she nodded to herself, it looked like Harry would work out his fears, or at least work past them.

The Cullen's resumed their journey to their next classes, and just before Edward slipped into his art class he saw the teen with the whirling myriad of fears that screamed a litany through his mind. Harry's green eyes looked huge and scared, but also showed a determination and a resignation that few people ever grew to have. Edward fell into those green eyes right then and there and never looked back.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey all I'm looking for an artist, if you are one let me know. I have a Yahoo Group and I would love to put up some pics that would go with each of my fics.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Dinner the night before had been fabulous. Harry had made a pot roast with carrots and potatoes, and had even allowed Draco to help him mix together a batch of brownies. The men had eaten well declaring that Harry was never allowed to leave. The green eyed teen had smiled shyly at the praise, not used to it from more than his brother and pseudo grandparents.

"Harry," Remus knocked on his door before coming in. "Hey cub glad you're up. Sirius wants to take you to the hospital to have that cast removed now the bones are mended. Your leg does feel better doesn't it?" Remus asked worriedly.

Harry nodded.

"Good," Remus said relieved. "Well, there's really no hurry, nothing is on appointment. We planned on just walking in and hoping that someone would be available so don't rush or anything."

Harry nodded again before awkwardly rolling from the bed and to his feet. He half shuffled half limped across the room before tentatively hugging the werewolf.

Remus was definitely surprised at the voluntary gesture, and slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller figure. "It's great to have you here cub," he whispered in Harry's ear before kissing the teen on the forehead. "Eggs for breakfast, it's the only thing I can cook."

Harry looked up blinking.

"Hey, no need to be rude," Remus joked. "I'll have you know my eggs are very good."

"Only for someone who hasn't eaten them every morning for the last three years," a voice drawled from the hallway. "Morning Harry," Draco said peeking his head into the room. "Bathroom's free if you want it. I would get there before Siri or you won't get a chance until the second Tuesday of next week."

"I resemble that," the three heard a shout from down the hall. "And I'll have you know that I would have had my own bathroom if the pushy werewolf wasn't so picky about the toothpaste cap."

Harry's lips twitched and Draco and Remus laughed aloud. "We'll see you downstairs cub," Remus told him before turning to leave.

Harry reached out and catching Remus' hand squeezed it gently before letting go.

"I love you too cub."

~oOo~

Harry wasn't too sure about this. Spelling his cast away was one thing, but that doctor was holding an electric hand saw.

Carlisle chuckled, "Different I know," he told the big eyed youth, "but I promise I won't hurt you."

Harry still looked unsure, but after looking up into Dr. Cullen's clear amber eyes, not unlike Remus', he knew that he wouldn't hurt him. Harry nodded for the doctor to proceed.

When the cast was off and handed to an ecstatic Sirius, Carlisle turned back to Harry. "Do you mind if I check the leg to make sure the bone has knitted properly? I mean I know that skelegrow usually gets it right…" he trailed off when he noticed two wands pointing at him. "Oops," Carlisle grinned.

Remus just raised an eyebrow.

"I find it hard to believe that you don't already know what I am," the vampire smiled putting his hands up in surrender. "But you," he said gesturing to Remus, "you don't smell right."

Sirius' usual smile was missing. "Yes we know what you are, but how do you know what we are?"

"I've been around a long time, but honestly my family and I didn't know until they overheard a conversation with the word 'muggle' in it. They were quite upset that I had never told them about the wizarding world."

"Does your family usually listen in on conversations that they aren't a part of," Remus growled.

Carlisle smiled, "No, but then again it's hard to completely tune out every conversation. My son heard an unusual word and it caught his attention. I assure you that my children do not actively listen to private conversations on purpose."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other quickly; Remus shook his head to let Sirius know he didn't smell any deceit. "Ok," Sirius said reluctantly.

Carlisle smiled and held out his hand, "Carlisle Cullen MD, and Sire of the Cullen Coven."

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the ancient and noble house of Black."

"Remus John Lupin-Black, Lord of nothing but keeping Sirius in order; and this is Harry James Potter our godson."

Carlisle laughed, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now about that leg."

~oOo~

The ride home was spent in quiet contemplation. The three wizards thinking about everything they had learned about the Cullen Coven, and the information that they had returned in exchange.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him so much," Remus spoke up.

"He didn't really ask much beyond the status of the war and about healing potions and spells," Sirius defended.

"I guess," Remus said reluctantly.

"Just like we hadn't given up their secret, I believe that the Cullen's will respect ours." Sirius consoled. "You said you smelled nothing but honest curiosity and no deceit."

"The werewolf would know," Remus finally smiled. "I am glad thought that we didn't mention my lycanthropy. I don't know if muggle vampires have the same prejudices that wizarding ones do, and I don't want to test the theory."

Remus nodded absently to himself, there was something he wanted to discuss with Sirius, but not while Harry was in the car. "Let's say we pull through McDonalds for lunch, I believe there was a certain blond wizard at home complaining about not having the latest happy meal toy."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically and Harry merely shrugged in acquiescence.

~oOo~

The wizards were definitely interesting Carlisle gave them that. And he was very glad to hear that the war that had been plaguing the wizarding world for so long was over. He would have some interesting things to relate to the others.

Carlisle just barely had a foot in the door when a certain young vampire flew at him asking a million questions a minute.

"Slow down Alice, what was the first question?"

"You met Harry today yes?" The tiny vampire girl asked.

"Harry who," Carlisle teased her.

"Carlisle, don't tease her," Edward said exasperatedly from the kitchen where he had been talking with Esme and Emmett.

"Harry Potter," Alice said rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"Kind of short for a sixteen year old with dark hair and big green eyes, is that the one?"

"Carlisle," Alice whined.

The elder vampire smiled and laughed, "Yes Alice I met Harry today, along with his godparents Sirius and Remus; very nice people."

"And…" Alice asked.

"And skelegrow is amazing," Carlisle grinned. "The bone didn't have any thickening from the calcium deposits that usually accompany a mended bone."

"Carlisle," Edward growled, "They had their wands pointed at you?"

"Well, I may have let slip that I knew they were wizards."

"Oh Carlisle," Esme said exasperatedly, "stop teasing the children."

"Yeah," Emmet nodded like a bobble head doll, "tell us about the magicians, did they do any magic tricks?"

Edward turned to look at Emmet, "What?" Emmet defended.

"No Emmet, however we did discuss the war that I told you about as well as healing potions and spells. The war that was based out of England has ended, the light-sided wizards winning."

"Harry has a brother?" Edward asked curiously. Carlisle had been replaying the conversation from earlier in his head.

"Yes, an older brother. He's still in England with Harry's parents."

Edward's thought's revolved around the small teenager the rest of that night and would continue through the weekend. His 'green eyes' was obviously suffering from something; he just wished he knew what.

"You're going to have to be super patient with him," Alice said from Edward's doorway. "He's strong, but internally, he's very fragile. If you're patient it will be worth it, for you and him. I see a very interesting future for you right now."

"So I was right then?" Edward asked.

"He's your mate Edward." Alice agreed. "But you have to be careful. I don't think Harry will put up with lies. You need to be honest with him from the start."

"It would be much easier if I could read him," Edward mumbled.

"Yes," Alice nodded, "but would you really want to?"

Edward sighed, "No, I guess you're right. I can catch glimpses like with the Malfoy guy, but their thoughts are… fluid. It's like something washes part of the thought away leaving only bits and pieces behind."

"You'll be happy together Edward; forget about the rest and just concentrate on him," Alice told her brother. She was so happy that Edward had finally found his mate. She, like Carlisle and Esme, had been afraid that Edward would be alone forever. No one had ever caught his attention before, and she thought it was about time for Edward to find his happy ending; not that it wasn't going to be tough getting there. But at this moment, the direction the two were heading would make for a beautiful life together.

"Alice," Edward started…

"Approaching him suddenly will just send him into hiding, I suggest waiting until you have a class with him. In fact I see you two as partners in Biology."

"Right…"

"Don't forget what you saw in my mind the first time Edward; for all the strength he seems to possess, he's still broken."

"Silent," Edward agreed.

~oOo~

"Siri," Remus asked later that night, "did you notice that Dr. Cullen never asked why Harry was in a cast to begin with, especially seeing as how we acknowledged Harry had been dosed with skelegrow?"

Sirius blinked, "Umm, no I didn't. Do you suppose that's that important?"

The werewolf sighed, "I don't know. I'm just worried about Harry is all. He had a minor panic attack when we took him to the school to get his schedule. I can't help but worry that we are pushing him too fast, after everything that he's been through, I just…"

"Worry," Sirius finished. "Me too, but Harry is strong and Draco will be there for him; I think that Dr. Cullen's kids will also prove to be helpful." Sirius pulled his mate into his lap, "I'm scared and upset for Harry as well love, but I think he's proven that he can cope. Evan, Albus, and Poppy are all worried sick as it is; let's just give our cub a chance to settle and go from there, alright?"

Remus nodded. "Do you think he will ever talk again?"

"I hope so," Sirius sighed. "At least he's giving us those hugs again. Remember when he was just a tiny pup, he would hug everyone, and his special people got kisses as well."

"I remember," Remus said smiling. "He was a very happy and loving child. He never complained even when he had the right to, like on his fifth birthday when Lily and James forgot it. I still can't believe those two."

"Evan's note said that James was finally getting a clue. He said that James was appalled when Lily smacked Harry, he also said James also didn't agree with letting Harry heal the muggle way. I really hope for Harry's sake that Prong's finishes fishing his head out of his arse."

"Padfoot," Remus exclaimed.

"What?" Lord Black asked innocently, his pretty blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Never mind then, school starts tomorrow and I want to be up early for Harry."

"Bed then," Remus agreed. "Night Siri."

"Night love."

~oOo~

"Mr. Potter, are you trying to convince us that werewolves and vampires are not dark creatures," Dolores Umbridge asked.

Evan looked over the Wizengamot meeting each and every person's eye, "Yes. These "creatures" are not creatures. They are people, people who have hopes and dreams, people who have families. They only difference between them and us, is the fact that they weren't looking to commit mass genocide. They were trying to keep their families alive and their homes intact. Every 'Person' has that right. The only reason why they joined Voldemort," at the mention of the You-Know-Who's name the mass of people flinched, "is because he was offering them the right to live freely."

"Mr. Potter," Dolores said patronizingly, "these Creatures kill people. They need to be locked up in camps to keep them from committing more crimes."

"With all due respect Madame Umbridge, you just made my point for me," Evan grinned.

"Wh-What," Dolores spluttered.

Evan grinned wider, "If by your definition, those who commit crimes should be locked up in work camps, then I freely offer myself into your custody."

The Wizengamot and the reporters all began shouting a cacophony of sound that could be heard all the way into the streets.

"I committed a crime," Evan continued. "I murdered someone did I not? I'm not an auror; I had no actual authority to commit a crime other than being a part of a prophecy. According to your ruling I should now be in a work camp at the very least, or be given the dementor's kiss at the worst."

"Mr. Potter," Cornelius Fudge intervened, "you did the wizarding nation a favor-"

"A favor," Evan snorted in contempt, "your idea of a favor is asking a barely of age wizard to _kill_ another wizard who had many more years of experience as well as extensive knowledge of the dark arts? That's contemptuous Minister. My childhood was spent training to become an assassin."

"That has nothing to do with the issue at hand," Umbridge interrupted.

"I beg to differ Madame," Evan sneered at the woman. "The point I'm trying to make is you all," he waved his arms around to encompass the Wizengamot, "are hypocrites. You're throwing people in prison or work camps and tagging them like animals simply because they are different and they _might_ commit a crime. In that case most everyone here should be in Azkaban."

"You are out of order young man, savior of the wizarding or not," Fudge yelled getting to his feet.

"The only thing you should be worried about is your job Fudge," Evan said calmly. "This is exactly why the werewolves and vampires either fought for Voldemort or stayed neutral; you are a bigot, and I for one," Evan said loudly now turning to face the crowd of reporters and everyone else who had managed to squeeze into the room, "am ashamed. I am ashamed to a citizen of this country where we allow fear to rule us, where we allow innocent _people_ to be locked away and/or exploited because they are different. By doing this we are no better than the ignorant muggles who in fear of the unknown decided to hunt us down and burn us at the stake simply because we are _different_. But most of all, I am ashamed that it took a war won by a eighteen year old and a small group of people called the Order of the Phoenix which has no association with the ministry simply because the ministry couldn't be bothered."

Evan took a step back. He looked over the crowd of people who had gathered. His father, Grandpa Albus, Grandma Poppy, and the order made up the front two rows. "Would the Order of the Phoenix please stand," Evan asked. "You see them Minister, these twenty people standing behind me; they weren't just the front line, they were the entire war. A group of less than fifty people, parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, sons, daughters, cousins, _students_; these are the people that fought and ultimately granted you freedom. None of them had to fight, but they did. These people believe in freedom and equality. You want to know something else? Most of these people are leaving Britain. They're leaving to find true freedom. I suggest you think long and hard about what you truly want this nation to be, because these fine people aren't the only ones leaving." Evan looked the Minister of Magic in the eye, "I may have fought to free us all from a terror filled life full of dark magic, but the fact is we still are not free."

Evan looked over the crowd once more before turning on his heel and sweeping from the room.

"Evan," James called following his son. "I'm very proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad," Evan smiled. "I'm leaving in two weeks; are you coming with me?"

James nodded, "I want to be with my son's. The divorce from Lily will be finalized within the week."

"Harry will be happy to see us."

"I hope so," James murmured. He hoped his youngest would find freedom and love, he hoped one day that Harry would break his silence.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five"

Lily Evans took one last look around her home; or what used to be her home. James Potter had really done it. The bastard had picked _that boy_ over her. Oh she felt bad about the abuse he suffered. Who wouldn't? But everyone had to make sacrifices for the war. Evan, her precious Evan, had spent most of his childhood training. He never got to play just for the sake of playing; and did you hear him complaining? She and James had spent years going on missions, almost getting killed, and James worked on top of that. She never got to go to the fancy balls, and the upper class charity events, she never got the dresses and jewels that should have been her right as Lady Potter. No, she had spent all those years working for freedom. Yes perhaps they should have found better circumstances for their youngest, but really, sexual molestation? Petunia would never allow something like that to go on in her home. No, Harry had somehow fooled them all and she was the one paying for it. Lily grabbed one last picture of Evan, her pride and joy, off the mantel, and flooed to Leaky Cauldron. She would get her baby back!

~oOo~

"Harry… oh Harry…" Sirius grinned mischievously in the semi dark as he called his pup's name. "Wakie wakie cub… Time to rise and shine!" The last bit came out all sing songey, and did nothing but garner the man a pillow in the face. "Oh come on cub, it's your first day of school."

The tiny bundle that had been desperately burrowing even further under the covers stilled, he had forgotten about school.

"It'll be fine cub, Draco will be with you almost the whole time, and I'm sure that you'll meet some nice people; maybe make a new friend or two."

The bundle grunted.

"I didn't want to have to do this cub…" Sirius would have sounded sad but for the underlying excitement that laced his voice and the inflection of his words.

Before Harry had time to even contemplate retribution for disturbing his sleep, an icy jet of water blasted at the bed hitting the bundle under the covers dead center. Harry leapt straight up in the air and let out a loud howl of indignation.

Both Sirius and he were so startled from the sound that came out of his mouth they momentarily forgot about everything else. Harry was half sitting half laying on the floor a strange expression in his face, and Sirius looked completely gob smacked.

Twin shouts were heard from downstairs followed shortly by thundering footsteps as the other two occupants of the house rushed to find the source of the scream. Remus and Draco barreled through the open door wands at the ready only to find Sirius laughing and grinning like a madman, and Harry looking shocked but also smiling.

"What the bloody hell was that?" The irate blonde asked. The sound had scared the crap out of him, not that he would admit to that.

Sirius was gasping for breath pointing at Harry who was trying to disentangle his leg from his blankets.

Remus rolled his eyes and brushed past his husband to help the struggling teen. "Ok Harry? You didn't hurt it or anything right?" Remus gently ran his hands over the leg checking for breaks.

Harry shook his head no and put his hand up asking for assistance. The werewolf hastily stood and helped the raven to his feet. Harry pat his arm and kissed his cheek before walking around his hysterical godfather and to the bathroom.

Draco just stood there frowning, looking between his cousin and his friends soaking bed. He rolled his eyes before lifting his wand and spelling the bed dry. "You hit him with _aguamenti_?"

"It was hilarious," the grey eyed man gushed. "He shoot straight up in the air howling like a banshee before he hit the floor; Merlin the expression on his face!"

Remus just looked at the man furious.

"What?" Sirius asked a puzzled frown in his face.

"That leg was just healed you idiot! He could have re-broken it! Did you think of that?"

"Umm…"

"Sirius Orion Black," the normally calm and collected amber eyed man was steaming, "you could have caused a whole lot of problems! You need to learn to _think_ before you act!"

Sirius was instantly contrite, "I forgot about the leg." He looked down ashamed.

Remus just shook his head. "Siri…"

"M' sorry."

Remus rolled his eyes once more before pulling the now frowning man in for a quick hug. "Having a bit of fun, and even pulling a few pranks, _to an extent_, will go a long way in helping Harry. But please think over what you're doing before you do it. I don't want him or you to get hurt."

Sirius let out a long suffering sigh, as Draco by this point, tried desperately to hide his smile. It was always amusing to watch Lord Black being chided like a child.

The three men turned en-mass and headed for the kitchen. Remus finished putting together _two_ school lunches while Sirius and Draco chowed down on scrambled eggs and toast. Five minutes later Harry was seated at the table also wolfing down eggs. He smiled good morning at everyone before checking the clock apprehensively.

"I'll have to drive you two to school for a few days until we have time to get another car. Remus won the coin toss, so he'll teach you how to drive." Sirius babbled at Harry eggs flying from his mouth.

Draco grimaced as a particularly large gob of chewed egg landed on the table. "Siri, that's disgusting!"

Harry hid a smile behind his hand, as he soaked in the family dynamics that he had been deprived of.

"Ready?" the blond grinned at him.

Harry nodded, his apprehension rearing back to the forefront.

"It'll be fine cub." Remus whispered in the scared teen's ear squeezing his shoulder. "Draco showed you how to text on your new cell, so if you need us just send a message."

Harry nodded and got to his feet. He kissed Remus' cheek and gave him a quick hug. He still was uncomfortable with physical contact most times, but he had always been Remus' cub and he felt safe and loved in this house.

Sirius and Draco babbled incessantly the entire way to the high school. Snow still covered the ground so Sirius took a few minutes to educate Harry about the dangers of driving on slick surfaces. "We'll just make sure you have snow tires on whatever car you pick and practice a bit before you go out on your own. We'll also put a few charms on the car."

Harry listened and nodded, he wasn't sure about this whole driving thing, but he would probably get used to it.

"Alright, here we are. I'll be back to pick you two up at three." Sirius smiled brightly.

The boys hoped out and went to check in at the front desk.

Mrs. Cope smiled brightly at them. "Good morning Draco, Harry; here are the slips for your teachers; have them signed and bring them back to me at the end of the day. Have a good first day Harry."

Harry nodded and the woman, the corner of his mouth twitching up. He turned and followed Draco out the door and into the hall. "We have English first." The blond murmured. He was keeping a close eye on Harry; they had been there for less than ten minutes and Harry was already so pale. Just the short walk to class had students stopping to stare. They had reached the door to classroom when the Cullen's stopped by in a group. Draco nodded to them, all but Edward nodding back.

~oOo~

The Cullen's had just pulled into the parking lot when Edward caught green eye's scent. "They're here."

Alice bounced excitedly out of the car clutching Jasper's hand, and Emmett smiled widely. Rosalie snorted at their enthusiasm. "Don't scare him." Unfortunately she knew from personal experience some of what the little emerald eyed teen had been through. _"Did you talk to Carlisle?"_ She thought towards Edward.

Edward nodded minutely.

_"Will you approach your little wizard?"_

"Not yet." He breathed under his breath.

Rosalie nodded. _"Don't be afraid to talk to him. Friends first Edward, the rest can wait."_

The eternal bronze haired teen swept his eyes to his sister, and smiled. Rosalie understood and would help.

The teens gracefully walked down the halls, the humans unconsciously stepping to the side to let them pass. Edward was so deep in his thoughts it was only Alice's excited mental squeal that got his attention. They group was bearing down on his 'green eyes' and Malfoy.

The blond had just pulled open the door for Harry when he nodded at them. Edward was too distracted to nod back. He was too busy studying the tiny wizard up close. Harry had a beautiful head of long dark hair, a cute little button nose, long sweeping eyelashes, and highly arched cheek bones balanced with a little pink mouth. Each feature taken individually sounded feminine, but when put together and balanced with a lithely muscled body, he was just Harry, gorgeous Harry. "Good morning."

Harry blinked stupidly at the gorgeous Adonis in front of him. His eyes darted quickly towards Draco who nodded encouragingly at him, so he turned back to the vampire and timidly nodded.

Draco grinned widely at this and answered aloud. "Good Morning; Edward, right?"

Edward smiled gently, "Yes, my name is Edward, and these are my siblings: Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale." He continued to study his little wizard.

Harry blushed a bright pink and nodded towards the others.

"You all know me, but this is my best friend from back home, Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Edward stuck out his hand.

Harry a saw the hand come up and hastily took a step backward, eyes widening in fright.

"It's ok Harry; he just wants to shake your hand." Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry looked down at his feet face flushed with embarrassment.

Surprising everyone in the hall who had stopped to watch the interaction, Rosalie stepped forward. She reached out slowly putting her hand in Harry's line of vision to get his attention. When the teen looked up she smiled sweetly at him. "I think Harry, that you and I will be great friends." She met his eyes and nodded letting all her understanding and past pain shine in her eyes.

Harry's barriers dropped and they shared a moment of comprehension, understanding, and compassion. He returned the sweet smile with one of his own, a rare one that reflected in his emerald eyes. Harry could see Draco's grin from the corner his eye and was overwhelmed with the pride that showed on his friends face.

Harry took a small step forward and grasped Edwards's hand. As expected the hand was icy cold, but the sudden jolt of electricity that sizzled through his fingertips and the gradual warming of the Adonis' hand was unexpected. Harry looked up quickly, emerald orbs meeting tawny ones. He blinked breaking the moment and realized that they were just standing there, hands clasped. Harry made to drop the hand and was momentarily confused when the others fingers wouldn't let go.

~oOo~

Edward watched with baited breath as Rosalie stepped forward.

_Don't pull back Edward, the sudden movement frightened him. _

Edward watched as her hand slowly extended and she caught his little wizard's attention. The teens head tilted up to meet her eyes and Edward drank in Harry's beautiful red cheeks and mesmerizing green eyes.

_Let his hand come to you_, Rosalie's thoughts jolted him out of his reverie, _no sudden movements._

Edward's hand was filled with smooth satiny skin and graceful digits. He felt a spark and then the green eyes met his once again. His little wizard's gaze melded to his and a confused look of longing and sadness made his breath catch. When Edward felt the fingers begin to slip from his grasp, he tightened his grip just a little, and took the momentary hesitation gifted him to caress the soft skin. He heard Harry's heart speed up and reluctantly let go.

"It was very nice to meet you Harry," Edward's soft musical voice filled the void. "I hope to see you at lunch." His little wizard nodded and his sweet smile once again made an appearance.

The Cullen's all nodded and resumed their trek. The hall that had remained still and silent throughout the meeting once again filled with noise and bustle, as gossipers prepared themselves for a full day; this was one hell of a piece of gossip.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

The teachers just didn't seem to get it. Harry would dutifully stand beside Draco as his blond friend would introduce him and explain… the 'circumstances', then the teachers would still turn and look expectantly at him waiting to hear confirmation from his own mouth or something. Like their stare was enough to make him care.

Harry internally rolled his eyes once again, when Mr. B turned expectant brown to him.

"You mean he doesn't speak at all?" He asked after a momentary hesitation.

Draco sighed, "Yes sir, that's what I meant. There was a … trauma. Harry's actually doing a lot better now; but coming here is part of the… recovery process."

"I see," the teacher said. He clearly didn't. "And how exactly am I to grade classroom participation?"

"Well sir," Draco sneered, "as the memo that the Principal sent clearly said I would translating for him, I don't see why that is a problem."

Mr. B hadn't really liked the blond kid before, but now he _really_ didn't like him. "And I'm supposed to know its him talking and not you?"

"You could always ask him to write down his answer; and he _can_ hear you know." Draco alluded to the fact that Mr. B seemed to think that since Harry wouldn't talk, that he couldn't hear. "It was the Principal's idea actually, and we went to the store and picked up a standard paper sized white board and dry erase markers. I'm sure there shouldn't be any problems."

Mr. B glared at the two students and gestured abruptly for them to take their seats. Draco asked the kid on his right, Mike something or another, if he would mind switching to the other open seat so that he could stay next to Harry. Mike looked at them curiously, then nodded with a hesitant smile and headed for the empty seat. Draco was glad the jock had decided to keep his mouth shut for once.

"Mr. B doesn't really like me much," Draco whispered to Harry. "And I'm afraid that's probably transferred to you now. If he keeps up like this, we'll go speak to Ms. Cope at the end of the day."

Harry nodded, and then turned to the front when the bell rang. He saw Draco pull a spiral notebook and pen from his messenger bag, and did the same.

"Good morning," Mr. B stood up behind his desk. "As you can see we have a new addition to class," the teacher gestured for Harry to stand, which he did blushingly, "this is Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Malfoy's cousin; he doesn't speak." Mr. B then turned around ignoring the quickly exchanged glances and whisperings of his students and began to make notes on his whiteboard.

Draco glared at the man's back before turning to Harry, who he noticed had sat down quickly and was now staring fixedly at his desk. "Harry," Draco whispered getting Harry's attention. "Just take notes, and we'll take with Siri and Remy at lunch, ok?"

Harry nodded and sighed before reaching for his pen. At least they were studying Shakespeare; he loved Shakespeare.

~oOo~

Edward was keeping an 'ear' out for news about his wizard. Like before, he was only able to catch snippets from Harry and Draco's minds, but everyone else around those two were wide open. It was the teacher Mr. B that had Edward growling under his breath.

Jasper who was in class with him kept sending him concerned glances, able to feel the anger rolling off him. _What is it?_

"That teacher is a real piece of work." Edward said lowly; only vampire senses allowing Jasper to hear.

_Class started what, twenty minutes ago; has that even been long enough for a problem to occur?_

"He doesn't like Malfoy; therefore by association he doesn't like Harry. He thinks Harry is putting it on. Made him stand up in class, and then casually throws out that he doesn't talk; and that's it."

_Could you hear Malfoy?_

"No; but that Mike Newton guy seems to be slightly leery because of how pissed Malfoy looked. I would be too, he looked like he would spell, or curse, or whatever, Mr. B; can't say I disagree." Edward tensed up even further when for the first time that morning he finally heard Harry.

_Stop it; stop looking at me. Merlin I need Evan; please let him get here soon._

Jasper looked at him questioningly.

"Harry."

Edward's blond brother nodded in understanding, and spent the rest of their first period sending soothing emotions to the distressed vampire.

~oOo~

"Ok Harry," Draco stood up and stretched briefly. "I'm going to walk you to your next class, you have art and I have Latin. I hear the teacher is really nice, so I'll just explain the same as I did Mr. B, and the teachers all know that you have a cell phone for texting in case you need something; I'll have mine on ok?"

Harry nodded and obediently followed his best friend from the room, all the while trying to block out the stares and whispers.

A nice surprise greeted the wizards in the way of Jasper Cullen sitting in the art class. Harry shyly waved at the vampire as he followed Draco to the front of the room.

The teacher, a short round woman who surprisingly enough reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley back home, looked up with a warm smile. "Good morning gentlemen; my name is Mrs. Beth; you must be Harry." The teacher's eyes sparkled with warmth as she held out a small hand.

Harry shook Mrs. Beth's hand, returning the smile with a tiny one of his own.

"Mr. Malfoy," she shook the blonds hand as well. "Well, the Principle sent along a memo explaining the gist of things; is there anything else you think I need to know?" She looked expectantly between the two; more than what Mr. B had done.

"Harry has a white board and dry erase markers if for some reason you can't understand him; we also have permission to carry our cell phones, and he'll text me if he needs me."

"Ok then," Mrs. Beth continued to smile. "Well it looks like you're already acquainted with Mr. Cullen there, and he generally sits by himself; I'm sure he won't mind sharing if that's ok with you?"

Harry nodded once.

"Great," Mrs. Beth said. "Well Mr. Malfoy," she turned her attention back to Harry's 'cousin'. "I believe that the memo mentioned that in your separate classes that you would be leaving a bit early to return to Mr. Potter here, so just come on in, no need to knock; ok?"

Draco nodded, and the two wizards walked back down along the aisle to the table Jasper was seated at. "I hope you don't mind, but as you probably heard Mrs. Beth said that Harry could sit here."

"Not at all," Jasper smiled at the two, and gestured Harry into the seat next to his. "Harry and I will be fine, if he needs to leave for a few minutes I'll just take him to the bathroom down the hall; is that ok? We can contact you from there?"

Draco looked to Harry who nodded. "That sounds fine. I'll be back a couple of minutes before class ends ok Harry?"

Harry sighed, and half grimaced and half smiled.

"I'm not treating you like a baby; I just want to make sure your going to be alright." Draco said somewhat indignantly.

Harry rolled his eyes, and with a small smile shook his head.

"Fine," Draco played along with a huff and a smile. "See if I remember to share lunch with you. Would serve you right to have to eat the cardboard they call food from the cafeteria."

Harry smiled again before making shooing motions with his hands.

Draco pat Harry's shoulder, "If you're uncomfortable, let Jasper take you out ok?"

Harry nodded again.

"Right, see you in an hour and a half."

Harry watched Draco walk out the door, and turned to look shyly at the boy seated by his side.

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale." Jasper reintroduced himself, holding his hand out to the insanely shy wizard. "And you're Harry Potter."

Harry slowly reached out and shook the vampire's cool hand and smiled just a quirk of his lips.

Jasper glanced around and noticing that they were getting attention; first because Harry was the new kid, the new kid who didn't talk; and second because the Cullen's never interacted with the general school population. "Unfortunately this," he said indicating the not so subtle staring, "probably won't die down for a week or three. Nothing ever really happens in Forks."

Harry nodded and grimaced glancing around at the stares.

"So how was your first class?"

Harry shrugged.

"That good huh; well Mr. B is notoriously boring and somewhat short tempered. He and Rosalie don't get along either. What does he have you reading?"

Harry pulled the small book of Shakespearean sonnets from his bag, his fingers gently caressing the cover.

Jasper felt the contentedness coming from Harry and noted the way he smiled at the book. "You like Shakespeare?" At Harry's nod Jasper smiled. "Esme, our mother, she loves Shakespeare as well. A few years ago, Carlisle got her a leather bound edition of his complete works; she's always has it sitting around someplace."

Harry smiled.

Before they could continue their 'conversation', the bell rang and Mrs. Beth smiled and waved the latecomers to their seats. "Alright, get out your sketches from last week; we are going to continue with shading and adding depth today. If you need help just raise your hand."

The students quickly got to work, and Mrs. Beth walked to Harry and Jaspers table with a large sheet of parchment in her hands. "Oh Harry dear, we are working with charcoals right now. I want you to start with a basic sketched landscape. It can be focused on one particular image, or you can sketch out a full landscape, whichever you prefer; take all the time you need for that. If you get it done to your satisfaction, raise your hand and I'll come back and explain about depth and shading with you ok?"

Harry nodded and took the parchment and the offered box of charcoals. He thought for a few moments then raised his hand grabbing the instructor's attention. He grabbed his whiteboard, 'Nature or buildings?'

"Either one dear," Mrs. Beth smiled.

Harry nodded, and once Mrs. Beth was sure he didn't have any other questions she left to help another student who had their hand in the air.

Harry thought back to the first view he had gotten of Hogwarts from the boats, and settled on sketching the basic outline of the castle. It took him an hour before he was finely satisfied with his drawing, and he pulled back with a small smile.

Japer glanced over to see the little wizard had finally surfaced from his single minded focus, and leaned over. "May I see?"

Harry nodded and slid the parchment over.

Jasper studied the sketch, it was really well done. "This is really good Harry." The vampire felt the somewhat embarrassed pride from the small teen and smiled. "Call Mrs. Beth over, I think she will really like this."

Harry dutifully raised his hand once more, and the teacher once again wondered over. "Oh," she smiled pleasantly surprised. "This is really well done Harry. I like that you made sure to do just the basic outlines for now; this leaves us a lot of room for shadowing and small details that will create depth. I also like how you added an actual nature landscape that's faded into the back. It leaves the sketch looking more complete rather than just a drawing of a castle."

Harry ducked his head, pink staining his cheeks.

Mrs. Beth just smiled again and sat down in the open chair next to Harry. "Now what I meant earlier about shadowing is really quite simple. It is after all individual interpretation per each artist. What I mean by shadowing is creating tone in your art. A sort of visual shadow that creates depth and that sometimes hides the tiny details that complete a look; like creating volume and emphasizing certain shapes. Broad even strokes, soft stokes that blend together; creating a gradient, and contrasting tones. Oh, and don't forget the angle of the light. Make sure it's coming from the same direction. Ok?"

Harry nodded blinkingly.

Mrs. Beth slid his sketch back over to him with another smile. "Don't worry; it's still about each individual's interpretation. There is no wrong way to draw _your_ picture."

Harry quirked his lips and studied his parchment before reaching for a wide charcoal. He began to fill in around the actual landscape outside of the castle.

Mrs. Beth nodded approvingly. "Very good; see if your Uncles maybe will pick up a box of charcoals for you at the art store. I think you're a natural." She stood up and started to wander around the tables checking the rest of the student's progress.

Harry blushed hard again, ducking his head down.

Jasper caught his eye and smiled encouragingly before glancing up over the top of his head. "Your cousin is here."

Harry glanced up quickly meeting Draco's anxious gaze. He smiled and pointed to the chair next to him that Mrs. Beth had been sitting in.

"So, how do you like art?"

Harry slid his sketch over to Draco.

"Wow," Draco whistled impressed. "This is the view from the boats from our first year isn't it?"

Harry nodded; he was glad that his drawing was accurate enough to be recognized.

"I didn't know you could draw Harry."

The smaller wizard shrugged.

"This is really good Harry." Draco said honestly.

Mrs. Beth had come back around by then. "Don't forget about maybe getting those charcoals, and perhaps some parchment pads Harry. Mr. Malfoy is right, this is really well done."

The bell rang then saving Harry from any more embarrassment. He carefully slid the parchment into a spare folder Draco handed him, and then into his bag. Jasper had gathered their charcoals and returned them to the box, and the three walked to the door together.

"It was really nice talking with you Harry; I'll see you at lunch." Jasper nodded to Draco then wandered down the hall the opposite direction from the boys.

"Trust you Harry, to make friends with an entire coven of vampires." Draco shook his head amusedly and led the way down the hall.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

The boys had two Cullen free classes before lunch came around, and Harry was doing pretty well. He hadn't had any problems like he had Mr. B, in fact Mr. Ryers their Trigonometry teacher had been delighted with Harry, apparently taking arithmancy since third year at Hogwarts had been good for something.

Harry walked along side Draco, keeping close in the crowded halls. The Cullen's making friends with the new kid seemed to work pretty well in keeping others away. He had met a perfectly nice girl named Angela in Trig. She seemed to know instinctively what his responses were and they carried on a nice 'conversation' for about a half an hour. When Harry had looked questioningly at her, she had told him about her little brother that was born mute, though he went to a special school. He was shy like Harry, but didn't that mean he was stupid like Mr. B seemed to think.

The cafeteria was a zoo. There were people all over the place, yelling at each other, laughing, and cliques in 'their' spots. Draco spotted the Cullen's and started over and grabbing Harry's hand began to weave through the crowds. He pushed Harry into the seat next to wall, and sat next to him.

"Harry," Rosalie inclined her head. "Draco. How has your first day been so far?"

Harry screwed up his face.

"That good huh?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Mr. B has taken his dislike for me and added Harry," Draco sneered. "I think we are going to have a conversation with Ms. Cope when we drop off his slips."

Edward nodded. "What are you reading?"

Harry smiled brightly and pulled out the book of Shakespearean sonnets, tracing the cover lovingly before sliding it over to the vampire.

Jasper watching the exchanged smiled. "He said the same thing when I asked. I told him he and Esme would get along great."

Harry blushed and looked down nibbling at his sandwich. Thirsty he pulled his drink from his bag and looked at it. What the hell as frappachino? He reached over and poked Draco getting the blonds attention.

"What's up Harry?"

Harry pointed at the drink and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, it's a type of coffee drink. Here let me-" And Draco discretely drew his wand and waved it over the bottle making it cold. "It's flavored coffee, umm," Draco picked it up, "Mocha. Tastes a little like chocolate."

Harry brightened and took the bottle back.

Draco laughed. "You and Mooney and chocolate, I swear."

Harry crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Mature Harry," the blond laughed.

The Cullen's watched the exchange and smiled.

_He's being doing better since art._ Jasper thought at Edward.

Edward nodded. "Jasper said you two have art together." He looked at Harry.

Harry nodded smiling.

_We worked on shading._

"He said they're working on shading at the moment. Have you caught up to that yet?"

The raven haired teen blushed.

"He's so cute when he gets all red," Emmett had been talking animatedly with Draco about gaming systems for the last few minutes.

Harry blushed harder and grabbed his drink to take a swig.

"He drew a beautiful castle," Japer nodded. "I actually wanted to ask about it. You said it was a view from some specific point, yes?"

Harry nodded and reached into his bag to grab the folder with his sketch. He pulled it out and checking to make sure the table was clean laid it out for the others to see.

"It's beautiful Harry," Alice smiled enthusiastically. She got a far off look in her eyes momentarily. "This was home wasn't it?"

Harry's smiled turned sad for a moment before shook his head to dispel the melancholy thoughts.

"That is Hogwarts," Draco explained. "The view is from the lake. Your first year instead of taking carriages from the station, Hagrid, he's the keeper of the keys and grounds, he rounds up the first years and we take boats across the lake."

"It's gorgeous." Rosalie had been studying the picture intently. "What are those hoop things?" She pointed.

Draco took a closer look and grinned. "You added part of the quidditch pitch? I should have known, you and Evan and quidditch."

Harry rolled his eyes and gestured at Draco.

"Yeah, but I'm not as obsessed as you."

Harry cocked an eyebrow as if to say, 'Sure whatever you say blondie'.

"Hey," Draco exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not the only blond at the table!"

It took the Cullen's a moment to catch up, but soon Alice and Emmett were giggling while Edward and Jasper tried to hide their smiles. Rosalie looked at Harry, "Only because I like you little wizard," she shook her finger at him.

Emmett watched his wife and smiled. Rosalie never took to people like this, he was relieved, or perhaps saddened, that she found someone who could relate to her so intensely. It was good for her.

Harry grinned at let out a low giggle. The sound startled him as much as the others.

Draco smiled proudly, "That's twice in one day little bother, I knew coming here would be good for you."

Edward watched the exchange a half smile on his face. He would help his little wizard, and he would be standing by his side the day he felt safe enough to talk.

Harry looked up meeting his intense gaze and smiled.

Edward grinned. "I believe you have biology with me next," he said breaking the moment; wouldn't do to scare his green eyes away.

~oOo~

James and Evan were packing up the townhouse when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on the coffee table. Evan lunged for the letter recognizing his little brother's handwriting.

_Dear Evan,_

_I wanted to let you know that I've settled in pretty well, and that I miss you. Siri and Remy miss you guys as well; they picked me up from the airport on time so no worries. Don't tell Mum, but the picked up a dosage of skelegrow for me and fixed my leg up; of course instead of banishing the cast, Siri asked if it would be alright to have it removed the muggle way because he wanted to keep it for jokes. I, of course, indulged him; then again he hadn't told me that removing the cast the muggle way included a saw! Funnily enough, the doctor happened to be a vampire. Don't worry though, he's a vegetarian. _

Evan gasped and rolled his eyes.

"What," James asked anxiously attempting to read over his sons shoulder.

Evan waved him off and continued.

_Turns out Carlisle has 'kids' that I'll be going to school with. Speaking of which I start tomorrow; is it ok to be scared? We went on Thursday to pick up my schedule and tour the campus, Merlin there were so many people and they all crowd into the hallway careening off one another. I had a slight panic attack, but Remy was able to calm me down. _

_Oh Evan, we got to get you a cell phone. It's awesome, it's like the telephone mum insisted on having only it has no cords and you can take it with you where ever. There's this feature called 'texting', I can write messages to Draco and Siri and Remy and they get it right away. Tell me how much longer you're going to be there and I'll send you one with directions; well ok Draco will write the directions. Well, like I said, I start school tomorrow and the only thing I'm excited about is art class. I get to draw; fun huh? I'm rambling, I know, but I really miss you and Hogwarts and grandma and grandpa… and dad. I know he said he wasn't angry with me, but do you think he misses me?_

_I suppose I should end this letter, since it seems to trail off in all sorts of directions. I just wanted to let you know that I got here ok, I've settled in pretty well, and that my leg is all healed. I hope to see you soon big brother._

_Love you, Harry_

Evan smiled softly and handed the letter over to his dad. James read it quickly and sighed in relief. Harry missed him. Thank Merlin, he was willing to do whatever it took to make things up with his youngest, but it made things simpler now that he knew Harry would be amenable to at least seeing him.

"Maybe we should see about these cell phone things before we leave, get some to Albus and Poppy?" James suggested.

"I can check with some of my muggle born friends," Evan agreed. "Two more weeks and we'll see Harry again."

~oOo~

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, I miss you terribly as does dad. Second of all, we have two more weeks until we'll be able to get away. Dad has Gringotts arranging for a house for us in Forks. They are trying to find something close to Siri and Remy. Harry, dad is probably going to ask you to move in with us when we get there; while that would be great, I'll more than understand if you would prefer to remain with Siri and Remy; dad will too. Don't feel obligated ok? And thirdly, of course it's ok to be scared. Neither of us went to muggle school before, and I doubt Hedgewitch school was anything like a muggle primary education. The halls sound like Hogwarts in between classes, crowded and noisy. Take your time and stick close to Draco, he'll take care of you; and Harry I know that a lot of bad stuff happened while I was busy, I know that it wasn't my fault, but do you know that it wasn't yours? What happened, it was something that you weren't responsible for, mum and dad and even Grandpa and Grandma should have done something; something more. Dad and I have taken care of them; they've had a trial, a closed trial, and have been found guilty. They won't be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again, ok? _

_What I'm getting at Harry is that I think it's time for you to try and let some of that bad stuff go. It won't be easy, and I won't pretend that I know anything about it, but I do know that eventually everyone has the choice of whether or not to heal, or to stagnate. I want you to heal Harry. Draco, Siri, Remy, Dad, and I, we'll all be there for you. I want to be there when you find your voice again, I want you to look at me and say my name. Knowing what you are telling me, and hearing your voice are two different things, and I want to hear your voice even if it's to yell at me for leaving you in that place. _

_So vampires huh? Vegetarian ones? How does that even begin to work? Anyway, Grandpa and Grandma send their love, as does dad. I love you little brother and I can't wait to give you a big hug._

_Love, Evan_

Harry put down his letter and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Perhaps it was time to let go of things; only he wasn't sure how. The nightmares still came, and when people got too close he broke out into a cold sweat and started to panic. It didn't help that Mr. B's sneering visage reminded him of Vernon. Though he had startled himself a couple of times when he'd laughed or shrieked. Of course when ever Vernon had come to him he had screamed. No one ever heard when he screamed, but still…

Harry checked the time and decided that now was as good a time as any to start dinner, so picking up his letter he wandered down the stairs.

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. "Hey cub, what's up?" he smiled.

Harry shrugged and pointed towards the fridge where the chicken he had thawed earlier was being kept cold. He looked pointedly at the book in Remus' hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Anne McCaffrey," Remus held up the book so Harry could see the front cover. "She and David Eddings are my favorite authors; Science Fiction and Fantasy. Great stuff!" He was currently reading 'Freedom's Landing', his favorite.

Harry smiled and gestured at the book.

"Of course you can borrow it. This is the first one, and there are three others. I'll also get my favorite Eddings books out for you."

Harry grinned and turning hesitated for a moment before turning back.

"What is it cub?"

Harry handed Remus his letter then walked to the fridge to gather the chicken and began to prepare it for the oven.

A few minutes later Harry heard his name and turned, startled to find Remus standing directly in front of him.

Remus swooped down and gathered the short boy into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "When you're ready, I would love to hear my name as well cub."

Harry minding his hands that were covered in raw chicken stuff, hugged the man back as best he could.

Draco and Sirius walked into the kitchen in time to witness the fierce hug and grinned. Harry was getting better every day.

~oOo~

Edward smiled softly to himself as he played around with the keys on his piano. Harry had laughed. The sound was a little rusty, but he could just imagine the day when it would come up without restraint straight from his little wizard's toes and roll through the room. He chuckled. Edward imagined that Harry's cheeks with be flushed and his eyes would glow with happiness and mirth; the shadows, doubt, insecurities, and fear dispelled. The vampire would give anything to see this happen.

_He's already getting better. _Rosalie stood in the doorway. _Jasper mentioned that all through their art class his emotions were tinted with happiness and contentment. That castle means a lot to him._

"Probably it was where he felt the safest."

Rosalie moved into the room and sat beside Edward on the bench before the piano. "Probably; after all this time, I still feel the safest when I'm home. It's ok when we are all out together, but the shadows still frighten me."

Edward leaned into the blondes shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. "None of us will ever let anything like that ever happen to you again."

_I know._

"You never take to people as quickly as you took to Harry. Is it because of what happened to him?"

"Somewhat, but what I could see in his eyes was something that I could relate to. He was frightened yes, but there is determination and strengthen when you look deep enough. Harry will fight to death before he'll ever let himself become a victim again."

"He won't have to," Edward growled.

Rosalie tipped her head to the side and contemplated her brother. "Just continue to take things slow. Not too slow mind you, but don't jump. You'll get there; we can all see that he likes you. You make him blush."

Edward, had he been able to, would have blushed himself. "I'm afraid of scaring him off."

_There's no doubt that you'll scare him at some point Edward; the thing is, is to not let it scare __you__ off. Be his friend first, but tell him that you want it to be more. Give him time to become used to the idea while you're just friends._

"And when three or more wizards try to kick my ass for wanting to be 'more'?"

"You just take the time to explain yourself. Being born into a more formal time will be an advantage for you. Approach it somewhat like that… without the chaperones or course." Rosalie laughed.

Edward thought about that for a moment. "It would be wouldn't it? Harry is too special to rush things like people do today. He needs to be treated with respect and dignity. Do you think he'll object to being wooed?"

"I dare say as long as you remember that he's a 'he' and not a 'she' you'll be alright." Emmett had managed to sneak up on his musical brother.

"Oh, he's definitely _not_ a 'she'." Edward grinned.

Emmett snorted in amusement. "No he isn't, is he?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay, neglected to mention that I was going on vacation when I posted last. I hoped you like this chapter. The next will be out sometime this weekened I hope; we'll be seeing more of Lily, and Evan and James finally make it to Forks, and Albus and Poppy try to figure out muggle cell phones!


	9. Chapter Eight

Silent; Chapter Eight:

The first few weeks of school flew by without much never mind. Harry was happily occupied with school and his friends. He hadn't made much progress with vocal stuff, but his family was just happy to _see _him happy.

Edward had spoken extensively with Carlisle about Harry's problem and how he could help. He had also sat everyone down and talked about his feelings for the little wizard. Carlisle and Esme had both agreed with Rosalie about a somewhat formal courtship being the best way to approach his mate.

So with that in mind, Edward started small. Books of Shakespearian plays and sonnets, he just 'happened upon', delighting in each and every response from Harry. Edward felt his heart sing whenever Harry's big green eyes would light up, and a big smile would grace his face. A week after his first gift was the first time Edward attempted something that couldn't be taken as a strictly platonic.

Early Monday morning, just after Sirius had dropped Draco and Harry off at school, Edward made his move. He approached as he had done each day before, this time his siblings staying behind. "Good morning Harry."

Harry smiled brilliantly up at the tall vampire in greeting.

Edward sucked in his breath at the radiant beauty that was a simple smile from Harry. "Back in the time that I was born Harry, it was practice to present gifts to those you wished to court."

Harry's eyes got really wide, as he turned swiftly to look at Draco then back at Edward.

Edward smile. "It has been my pleasure to present you with those volumes of Shakespeare, your smile and obvious delight the only thanks that will ever be needed. This morning I would like to give you this," and Edward held out a beautiful sunflower in full bloom with a slightly shaky hand, "A sunflower to show you how I feel, and to let you know that my intentions are pure."

With luminous eyes, Harry reached out with a small hand to take the lovely flower.

"If you are willing Green Eyes, it would be my honor to court you properly," Edward finished with a slight bow.

Harry could only stare at the gorgeous vampire who looked at him with such intensity. Flashes of Vernon telling him he was nothing and worthless flitted through his mind, to be replaced with the honest look in Edwards clear amber eyes, and Evan's words in his last letter. With only a slight hint of fear in his emerald depths, Harry stepped forward to grasp Edward's still out stretched hand in both of his. With slow deliberate moves, Harry turned the vampire's cold hand up, and lowered his head to place a soft chaste kiss on his palm. He looked up meeting happy eyes and smiled softly.

"Thank you Harry." Edward breathed out, rejoicing in the contact with his mate.

Harry blushed and finally released Edwards hand; bringing up the flower to hide behind.

Slowly Edward reached out to grasp Harry's free hand and linked their fingers together. "Would you allow me to walk you to your locker and then your first class?"

Harry nodded shyly, that gentle smile still on his lips.

The vampire turned to nod at Draco, and then with a polite gesture led Harry away and into the school.

Draco walked over to the watching vampires and smiled, "Told you."

Rosalie nodded. "Slow and easy, Edward's original upbringing is an advantage."

Emmett grinned, "I bet you and Alice just can't wait until the day his comfortable enough to let you take him shopping!"

Alice bounced excitedly, her arm looped through Jasper's. "Their first date is going to be so romantic!"

The boys rolled their eyes, while Rosalie pulled Alice away and started towards the school, happily chatting about what she had seen.

It didn't take long for the news about Edward Cullen and Harry Potter dating to spread around. Most girls sighed about how impossibly romantic the whole encounter had been, a few grumbled about the fact the schools most eligible bachelor had turned out to be gay.

Amazingly enough a lot of the guys around school had just shrugged it off, they could care less that two guys were openly dating each other; again a few had a few choice words to say about the whole thing. But they were quickly shot down by their own girlfriends complaining to about them never bringing them flowers or being remotely romantic.

Only one person had taken his dislike to the physically violent level, a split second decision leading him to catch Harry outside one of the classes that didn't have Draco. It was on the wizard's way to Art, when Bryan Thanatos cornered him by his locker.

"Hey faggot!"

Harry turned warily to meet Bryan's eyes. The boy, he already knew, didn't like him.

"Fucking mute faggot should have known that you would like it up the ass!"

People stopped to stare, pooling around the disturbance, Angela being further back in the hall hearing what was being said, turned to run and find a Cullen, Draco, or a teacher.

"If you like it up the ass so much fag, I have something here you can use," Bryan grabbed at his crotch obscenely.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes.

Bryan laughed, "Do you suck cock too little whore, do like it when someone fucks your face?"

Harry had a flash back to his uncle, Vernon had said much the same thing to him many times.

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you clean me off when were done."

Harry paled, taking a step backwards, eyes shifting, looking for an escape.

Bryan lunged forward pinning him to the lockers, "Where do you think you're going bitch?"

Harry froze, eyes impossibly wide, fear dilating his pupils. When one of Bryan's hands moved down and roughly grabbed at his privates, Harry reacted, bringing up his knee hard, catching Bryan right in the balls.

Bryan let go immediately, stumbling backwards clutching at his crotch. With a roar of hatred, he lurched forward again hands extended, reaching for Harry's neck.

Months of training and a new found sense of self and determination kicked in, and Harry ducked, reaching a hand out to grab Bryan's wrist, quickly turning and twisting the long arm behind his assailants back. He jerked the hand upward and kicked at the back of Bryan's knees, knocking the larger teen to the floor.

"Harry," a panic shout reached Harry's ears distracting him momentarily, giving the boy on the ground just enough time to roll and bring Harry down with him.

Bryan lashed out in pain and anger, his fist catching the small teen in the jaw. Harry's head snapped back impacting the floor with a loud thud.

The last thing Harry remembered seeing was Rosalie running for him like an avenging angel, blonde hair streaming behind her, fear etched into her face. He could vaguely her other's shouting his name, Edward and Draco's voices easily picked out, and then there was darkness.

Rosalie reached the two teens on the floor first, picking up Bryan with one hand and flinging him away before dropping to her knees and gathering an unconscious Harry in her cold arms. "Harry," she gasped out panicked. "Harry?"

Edward and Draco came skidding to a stop next Rosalie and Harry, Draco breathing hard, Edward not breathing at all, forgetting about acting human in his all consuming fear. Had the hallways not been packed with teenagers, nothing would have stopped him from using his vampire reflexes to get to his new boyfriend. "Rose?"

_He's breathing Edward, just knocked out._

"Give him to me," Edward held out his arms gently scooping the smaller teen into arms.

Angela came rushing back down the hall then, Mrs. Beth, Mr. B, and Ms. Cope behind her. Mr. B was shouting at them to clear the halls, stopping in shock when he spotted the unconscious body in Edward Cullen's arms, and Draco Malfoy standing over the prone form of Bryan Thanatos.

"What the hell happened here?"

Several students tried to explain at once, a cacophony of noise echoing through the hall. Mr. B held up his hand for silence. "Everyone who directly saw then encounter get in a line in front of me and I'll take your name, you'll be called up into the office one by one to give a statement." He gestured to students off to the side so that they wouldn't block the corridor and began taking names.

Mrs. Beth walked swiftly over to Rosalie, Edward, and Harry. "Take him to the nurse's office." The teens nodded, moving quickly down the hallway, the teacher following along with quick steps. Harry was still unconscious.

Ms. Cope was kneeling next to Bryan who was starting to come around, "Head to the office with your cousin Mr. Malfoy, I'll take care of Mr. Thanatos."

Draco turned on his heel immediately and pulled his cell phone as he walked away. "Siri?"

"_What's up kiddo? Something wrong?"_

"Harry was attacked by some homophobic moron in the hall. He's unconscious, Edward's on his way to the nurse's office with him."

"_Oh my Merlin" Sirius yelled. "Remus get the car, we're going to the school. We'll be right there, call me if they decide to take him to the hospital."_

"Right," Draco agreed closing his cell and taking off for the office at a swifter pace. He reached the office just as the nurse got off the phone with 911, Harry still hadn't woken up, and the back of his head was bleeding profusely, something they hadn't noticed right away because it had been matting in his hair. The vampires would later admit that they hadn't even smelled it, too frightened for the small wizard who had wormed his way into their hearts.

"He gave as good as he got up until we distracted him," Edward murmured when Draco went to sit in the chair next to the bed Harry was resting on. Edward was sitting on the side of the bed clutching Harry's hand. "He had Thanatos kneeling on the floor, hadn't even had to get really violent with him."

Draco nodded, "He had self defense training back in England after… everything."

Rosalie turned and snapped her phone shut, she had called Carlisle to make sure he would be the attending physician when the ambulance arrived with Harry.

Draco quickly dug his phone out again and called Sirius, the men changing direction so that they could meet them in the ER.

Alice and Jasper came in next, Jasper carrying Harry's bag, Alice clutching Harry's sunflower.  
"I didn't see it until it was too late," she cried.

Rosalie reached out to hug the pixie like girl, "It wasn't planned then. This wasn't your fault."

The ambulance arrived, paramedics rushing in to check on their patient. The bleeding had begun to slow, so they had Edward gently lift his boyfriend onto the stretcher. "Only one of you can ride in the ambulance."

"I'm his cousin," Draco stood up, throwing an apologetic glance to Edward. The vampire nodded; he and his brothers and sisters would follow.

The principle, Mrs. Beth, and Ms. Cope followed the teens and the paramedics out, telling them to drive careful and to please contact them once they had news. They assured Draco and Edward that they would be sending Bryan Thanatos along to the hospital with his parents to be checked out, and that they had already called the Sheriff who would meet them in the ER as well.

What had started out as a wonderful new day, and turned dark in a matter of minutes.

~oOo~

Carlisle walked out to the waiting room where his family, including Esme who had driven out after Rosalie had called her, and Harry's family waited. "He has one hell of a concussion, and I had to put a few stitches in the back of his head, but Harry will be just fine. A few days of rest is all he'll need. I suggest keeping him in a room on the bottom floor, and make sure that he doesn't try to walk on his own. No showers or baths unless someone is with him, ok?"

They all sighed a collective sigh of relief. Sirius standing up immediately to shake the vampire doctors hand. "Can we see him?"

Carlisle smiled, "Of course, just try to be quite, he's still out of it and he'll have a headache when he wakes up. He could use a blood replenishing potion, and a headache potion when you take him home."

"When can we take him home?" Remus asked anxiously.

"I want to keep him for observation tonight, but you'll be able to take him home first thing in the morning."

Harry's family nodded in relief, and after thanking Carlisle again, walked back to Harry's room.

Carlisle gestured for his family to follow him back to the break room. "What happened? The other kid that was brought in had a dislocated shoulder and a bruise on his temple."

"That, that thing," Rosalie hissed, "is a homophobic jack ass that was going to try and rape our green eyes in the middle of the hall!"

"I didn't see it," Alice mumbled again. "It blew up so fast, I didn't have any way of warning anyone."

"It wasn't your fault," Edward reached out to take Alice's hand. "I caught what happened from a couple of people's minds, Harry was doing well until he got distracted. I think he may have actually been the one to dislocate the jerks arm. It looked like Thanatos was struggling, if he had just stayed still, his arm would have been fine."

Before they could continue their conversation, Forks' sheriff Charlie Swan stuck his head in the room. "Hey, can I talk to the doc for a moment?"

The vampire's nodded, everyone but Carlisle moving out of the room to go and visit Harry.

Edward silently walked into Harry's room, the sunflower he had given Harry clutched in hand. The flower and amazingly enough survived the encounter unscathed.

Remus turned to smile at the worried vampire, and noticed the flower. He looked around then grabbed a spare tongue depressor from a jar on the side counter and transfigured it into a beautiful vase. After Edward deposited the flower in it, Remus waved his wand over the bloom, casting an ever fresh charm on it. "It'll stay like that forever," he explained at Edward' interest glance.

Edward nodded, and moved to the bed, sitting on the free side of the bed to look at his boyfriend. Harry was as pale as the starched white sheets, his lips white, but for the livid bruise marring one side of his jaw. Harry's breathing was deep, and his heartbeat even. "Dad said that Thanatos has a dislocated shoulder. Our little green eyes was definitely holding his own," his voice was quiet and full of pride.

"Oh my god," Sirius bolted up from his chair. "I completely forgot that James and Evan are arriving today." He said out of the blue.

"They are?" Draco hadn't known.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Sirius explained. "They were going to pick you two up from school."

"Evan has a cell phone," Draco said. "I'll call him. When are they supposed to get here?"

Sirius glanced down at his watch, "Twenty minutes ago, they decided to take a plane like Harry did."

"I'll give them another half hour to make it out of the airport, then call."

"Who are James and Evan?" Edward asked curiously. He was still quietly sitting on Harry's bed, softly stoking his little wizard's hand.

"Evan is Harry's older brother, James in their father," Remus explained. "Is the rest of your family out there?" he indicated the hall.

"Yeah, except for Dad who is talking to the police chief."

Remus nodded and stood to wander out into the hall. "Afternoon," he greeted the waiting vampires. "Why don't you all come in. Harry wouldn't mind."

They nodded, Rosalie moving swiftly to check on her best friend, because that's what Harry was. A kindred spirit, and her best friend; Emmett was the only other one who compared in the depth of her feelings. She walked immediately to Harry's side, and caressed the side of his face. "He's ok?"

"He'll be fine Rose," Draco assured the blond vampire.

She heaved a sigh of relief, having to see Harry with her own eyes to make sure.

Sirius double checked to make sure no one would be walking in on them for a few minutes, and conjured enough chairs for everyone to sit. "Thank you Mr. Black," Esme murmured. She had been silently observing, watching how Edward and Rosalie interacted with the unconscious teen. "He's beautiful Edward."

Edward nodded mutely. "Inside and out."

Esme smiled. It had been so long since she had seen both Edward this happy, and Rosalie so at peace.

Draco had slipped out into the hall during this, and pulled his cell from his pocket, quickly dialing Evan's number.

"_Hey blondie, how's it going?"_

"When are you guy's expecting to get here?" he asked ignoring Evan's question.

"_Hey, how'd you know, it was supposed to be a surprise? Does Harry know?"_

Draco sighed. "No, he's actually unconscious at the moment."

"_What?" Evan screeched over the line. "What happened?" he demanded scared and angry._

"You remember the vampire I told you about, the one who's in love with Harry?"

"_Yeah," Evan answered, suspicion evident in his voice. "What did he do?"_

"Nothing," Draco was quick to reassure him. "There was this one bastard at school who apparently didn't like the idea of two guys together, and went after Harry at a time he knew none of us would be with him. Some of the people who witnessed it, said Harry was doing just fine until… until he heard Edward and I shouting for him. He was distracted for a split second. Thanatos, the homophobic bastard, got the advantage and decked Harry. Harry hit his head pretty hard on the floor and blacked out. We're at the hospital, the doctor wants to keep him overnight for observation, but he says Harry will be just fine."

_Evan let out an explosive breath. "We'll be there in a couple of hours, text me the address so I can tell the driver."_

"Ok," Draco agreed. They said their goodbyes, and Draco wandered over to the nurse's station to get the address to text to Evan.

~oOo~

"What was that," James asked concerned.

Evan quickly explained. "The doctor, I'm assuming that vampire doctor Carlisle Cullen, said Harry would be just fine."

James nodded in relief. "When did Harry start dating?"

Evan shrugged, "Last I heard Edward, one of the vampires from their school had shown up to talk with Sirius, Remus and Draco, but hadn't asked Harry out yet. I gather it was a recent thing, and that Harry said yes."

Evan shifted forward and rapped on the window, getting the driver to lower it so they could speak. The driver agreed to drop them at the hospital instead of their home, and pulled over briefly to put the new destination into the GPS on his dash.

A few hours later, the two Potter's rushed into the hospital, stopping at the nurse's station to ask for directions. A nice nursed showed them to Harry's room, and the Potter's quietly opened the door to slip in.

Edward was still sitting on Harry's bed, Rosalie the only other Cullen still in the room; she was sitting on a chair. Draco was in another chair, and Sirius and Remus also seated in chairs by the door holding hands.

They looked up, Rosalie and Edward eyeing the new comers warily; slightly awed by the fact that two looked almost exactly like Harry, only older with hair and eye color differences.

"Has he woken up yet?" Evan asked moving to pet Harry's hair and kissing him on the forehead.

"Briefly," Draco answered.

Sirius and Remus were watching James, questions in their eyes. They still weren't sure about James; after all, he had been a part of the problems back in England.

James watched his son in the bed, looking small and pale. "He's ok?" he asked softly.

Remus nodded.

Edward moved from his spot, to give James room to see his soon. The older man walked over cautiously, moving to settle gently on the bed. He leaned over to kiss his son on the cheek, and cupped his face, his thumb gently tracing the curve of his cheek. "Hey prongslet," he whispered.

Harry's long lashes fluttered against his cheeks as his eyes slowly blinked open. "Hmm…"

James smiled when emerald eyes meet blue, the green orbs widening in surprise.

"Harry," Evan leaned down into his brother's line of vision also smiling.

The corners of Harry's mouth slowly turned up as he reached out his hands for his father and Evan.

"Surprise prongslet," James murmured softly. "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged, wincing when his stitches moved over the pillow. His eyes flickered around searching, finally landing on Edward who smiled and waved at him.

"I'm still here green eyes."

Harry's eyes flashed with warmth.

James watched the emotions flash through his youngest's eyes. He leaned down close to Harry's ear, "He's cute Harry, you've got good taste"

Harry flushed a brilliant red garnering a laugh from his father and brother who had overheard.

The werewolf leaned over to whisper what James and said to his mate, and Rosalie turned a smirk on her brother who she was sure, had he been able to, would have blushed as well.

Carlisle having heard from a nurse about the two males coming in to see his young patient wandered down to Harry's room in curiosity, arriving just in time to hear James comment. He chuckled in surprise and pushed into the crowded room.

"Afternoon," Carlisle stretched out a hand to the newcomers, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."


	10. Chapter Nine

James straightened up from Harry's bed, stepping forward to great the doctor, "James Potter," he shook the cold hand briefly. "This is my older son Evan," he gestured to Evan who had taken his father's seat on Harry's bed.

Evan waved from the bed, leaning into his younger brother. "So my brother tells me you are all vegetarians?"

Carlisle laughed lightly. "Yes my family and I, we do not feed from humans."

Evan blinked, tilting his head to the side in thought. "Hum. Whoda thunk?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his brother, and shifted enough to free an arm and swat him.

"Hey," Evan looked down at Harry. "I was expressing an interest in your new friends. Isn't that what protective older brothers are supposed to do?"

James chuckled at his sons before turning his attention back to the room full of vampires. "What do you feed on if not humans?"

"I'm rather partial to mountain lion," Rosalie said nonchalantly from her seat by the door. "My husband prefers bear."

Evan gapped at the beautiful woman. It was certainly hard to imagine the delicate beauty besting a mountain lion.

"I see," James said thoughtfully, interrupting Evan's thoughts. He seemed to make up his mind about the vampires because his next question was about his youngest. "Is my son going to be ok?"

"He has a mild concussion, and a few stitches in the back of his head. I've already suggested to his uncles a blood replenisher once they get him home tomorrow."

"Why can't he come home tonight?"

"I would feel better keeping an eye on him tonight simply because he did take quite a substantial blow to the head."

James nodded in acquiescence. "You're ok with staying overnight Prongslet?"

Harry nodded, reaching over and patting his father on the arm and smiling slightly.

Silence filled the room awkwardly before Dr. Cullen politely excused himself, quietly pulling his children out of the room with him.

James slumped onto the end of the bed and gazed at his son, eyes blank. Harry could see a shiny film build up in his father's eyes, and frowned in worry.

"Oh Merlin," James broke down. "I am so sorry Harry, so sorry. I-I don't, I had… I don't know." The man blubbered, tears streaming down his face, fingers combing restlessly through his hair. "We just, I got so focused, and its not even an excuse! I'm a horrible father Harry, my baby boy," he gasped for breath, now rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around himself.

Startled by his fathers outburst, Harry painfully sat up, shifting his legs off the side the bed so that he could slide down to the end of the bed where his father sat. Reaching out to the distressed man, Harry wrapped his arms around his father, cuddling the sobbing man into his chest.

James went with little resistance, leaning into his child. He didn't deserve his son's comfort, but Merlin if he was strong enough to turn away from it.

Evan watched his family fall apart, and come together. Maybe Harry was forgiving to fast, but Harry would never be the type of person to hold someone's honest remorse against them. He didn't believe for one moment that Harry would be ready to move in with his father, but tentatively reform their long lost relationship, sure.

When James tears had slowed, Harry slowly sat back into his pillows. Studying his dad closely, he tilted his head to the side, deep in thought.

"Are you ok Prongslet?" James asked.

Harry nodded, before turning to gesture at Evan.

"Yes he did little brother. He apologized to me, and Grandpa Albus and Grandma Poppy."

"And I owe you two an apology as well," James turned to look at his two oldest friends, "as well as my thanks, for taking care of my little boy when I didn't." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm not dumb enough to believe that Harry is ready to move right back in with me, but I would like your permission to come over in the evenings and get to know my son again."

Remus shifted his gaze to Harry who nodded slightly. "We agree, as long as you agree to follow Siri's and my rules."

James nodded his head, turning slightly to smile at his sons.

"There will be absolutely no pushing Harry to move in with you. You will wait for him to bring up the topic. There will also be no pushing him to talk. Harry will speak to us if and when he is ready."

"And," Sirius held up a finger, "Edward is a very nice young man, who absolutely adores Harry. He's already spoken to us about his intentions, and we've agreed to let him formally court Harry. There will be no trying to scare him off Prongs."

"Yes Padfoot," James demurred. "But could I… what exactly are his intentions?"

* * *

A/N: Super Short, but completely new! Yay!


End file.
